


Supernatural Proofed

by xxstaindrosesxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst, Character Death, Crossover, F/M, Mystery, Romance, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxstaindrosesxx/pseuds/xxstaindrosesxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon the request of Dumbledore, Sam and Dean Winchester have been asked to proof the school from supernatural beings in case Voldemort has a few extra cards up his sleeve. Obliged to go, the brothers embark on a journey to not only full proof the school, but give bits of information to the students. It's their latest case, but this case leads to something much more for Sam, and to another case in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arriving at Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> Okie dokie! I wrote this fic awhile ago and since I just started on this site, I figured I would go ahead and put this one up. It was sort of popular on some other sites, so I'm hoping to get some feedback. It is a finished fic, and it has 12 chapters, so they will be up in due time. It's only fun to keep people waiting a little bit, right? With that said, please feel free to comment, and in the future I will put up more fics. :D

 

Sam and Dean Winchester, two hunters of the supernatural and brothers, leaned against a black 1967 Chevy Impala that sat on a traveler ship headed towards England. The older of the two brothers, Dean, leaned up against the car, eating a bacon cheeseburger while looking out at the water. The younger brother, Sam, read through some papers that he spread out on the hood of the car. “It would have been a lot quicker if we just flew to England.” Sam stated as he folded up the papers and placed them inside the car.

“No way were we leaving my baby behind.” Dean retorted as he tapped the hood of his car.

Sam just rolled his eyes at his brother. “How can you eat that crap this early in the morning?”

“What? I’m hungry.” Dean stated with his mouth full. Bits of the cheeseburger were rolling around his mouth as he chewed. “So why are we going to England again?”

“A man named Dumbledore wants us to secure the school for supernatural beings and possibly give pointers to the students in regards to avoiding or defending themselves against those beings.” Sam explained as he held a letter in his hands, which was actually from Dumbledore.

“Dumbledore? What is that? Like a stripper name?” Dean asked before finishing his bacon cheeseburger, crumpling up the wrapper, and tossing the wrapper on the ground.

“No!” Sam exclaimed. “His name is Albus Dumbledore. He’s a wizard and he is the Headmaster at a wizarding school called Hogwarts. Apparently they can do magic that is different from the witches we have encountered. They use wands to channel their magic and use Latin words for the spells.”

“They go around pointing wooden sticks at people? Do they poke each other with them too?” Dean asked, thinking half of this sounded rather absurd.

Sam just rolled his eyes again. “Forget that. Apparently there is someone named Lord Voldemort who is an evil wizard. He has followers called Death Eaters and Dumbledore said there is no way to know what types of things he will use against the good guys. That’s why he wants us to come there and help in case Voldemort is able to use the supernatural as a weapon.”

“And just how are we getting to this school since I’m sure it’s hidden.” Dean wondered as he opened up the car door and sat in the driver’s seat.

“Dumbledore has arranged for a man named Rubeus Hagrid to help us with that.” Sam explained as he sat in the passenger seat of the car.

“These people have some fucked up names. It’s like their parents were tripping on acid when they named them.” Dean commented before leaning back and closing his eyes in the seat. He wanted to take a nap before they arrived at the main land.

After a few more hours on the boat, it finally arrived on the main land. Dean drove his car right off of the boat and started to head towards London, England. Sam and him had been given directions to arrive at a place called King’s Cross where they would have to take a train to Hogwarts. Dean made Sam write back to Dumbledore to tell him that the only way they would come was if Dean could drive his car there. Sam was against it because he found that to be very rude but he did it anyways. Dumbledore sent back directions for Dean so that he could drive his Impala all the way to Hogwarts.

“I wonder if there will be any hot chicks at this school.” Dean thought out loud with a grin on his face.

Sam gave him a disapproving look. “They are students, Dean. We are supposed to teach them about the supernatural, not shag them in the closest broom closet!”

“I’ll show them a real wand.” Dean grinned mischievously as he came closer to arriving at the huge stone castle that was Hogwarts.

“That’s sick.” Sam stated as he stared at the huge castle.

After arriving at the castle, Sam and Dean stepped out of the car. They opened up the trunk to grab their bags of clothes and weapons. They didn’t want to leave the weapons in the car because they didn’t trust these people yet. Also, they figured they might need the weapons to secure the school and inform certain students about creatures of the supernatural.

The two stepped onto the main walk that headed towards the castle. A huge man stood at the entrance with brown bushy hair. He had a beard that was just as bushy as the rest of his hair and he was so tall that he even stood over Sam and Dean. “’ello there. I’m Rubeus Hagrid. Dumbledore be havin’ me show ya around.” Hagrid greeted cheerfully.

“Holy crap! Where is your beanstalk!?” Dean shouted in reference to Hagrid’s height.

Sam nudged Dean in his side with his elbow and gave Dean a look like he should be nice.

“I’m afraid I don’t understand what yar sayin’.” Hagrid said. “Anyways. Ya best be followin’ me into the castle.”

Hagrid led the two Winchesters into the castle. He showed them most of the castle before he realized it was too huge to keep giving them a tour. Then he lead them to a classroom, which he explained would be their headquarters due to the castle only offering rooms for professors and students. They weren‘t professors, but they had to reside as such. He also told them how they would be sleeping in the office of the classroom. “Come on!” Dean exclaimed. “You guys have this huge castle, ask us to come here, and then you want us to sleep in that crowded office?!”

“Shut up, Dean!” Sam exclaimed before turning to Hagrid. “It will be fine. Thanks.”

Hagrid had a weird look on his face as if the two Winchesters puzzled him. “I’ll be seein’ ya down in the Great Hall fer dinner later.” He said before walking away and his footsteps sounded like miniature thumps on the ground.

Dean and Sam threw their belongings down in their office. “They could have at least set us up in a nice room for coming all this way. This place is huge and they can’t even offer us a decent room! I mean come on! Not even a vibrating bed! I even made sure to bring extra quarters this time!” Dean complained as he sat down on the little bed that was provided for him.

“At least we have a free place to stay and free food. We’ve stayed in worse, so you might try showing some respect.” Sam explained as he looked around the office. There were a few books on some shelves and he glanced at them for a moment.

“Speaking of food, let’s head to the Great Hall for this beginning of the year feast or whatever.” Dean suggested as he stood up and left the room.

Sam and Dean tried to walk to the Great Hall. Unfortunately, they kept getting lost since no one had provided them a map. They had almost arrived at one point but the staircase they were on had moved. “Holy shit!” Dean shouted. The people in the paintings gasped and gave him dirty looks as he swore out loud.

After many attempts, the two of them made it to the Great Hall. They stood off to the side near the staff table only because they were not professors, or offered a seat. This was strictly business, and both boys had to observe the castle for possible points of entry or weaknesses when it came to the supernatural. Dean grinned as he scoped out all the young girls in the crowd though. “They’re too young for you.” Sam stated to Dean.

“Some of them have to be eighteen so shut up.” Dean ordered, as he kept looking at all the chicks he could find.

Dumbledore started to give his usual speech. “Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I must remind all first years to stay away from the Forbidden Forest. I also have to mention the two young men standing next to the staff table. Their names are Sam and Dean Winchester, experts on the supernatural. They will be helping us here at Hogwarts in order to ensure our castle is safe from possible threats we may not have seen when it comes to Voldemort. Please show them your courtesy as you see them around the castle.”

Dean waved to all the students like a complete retard. Sam nudged him in the side again and just smiled nervously at everyone. Sam felt out of place because he knew they were muggles in a world full of witches and wizards. They didn’t really have the tools to protect themselves against magic that could be used on them.

After Dumbledore’s speech, everyone started eating. The Great Hall became loud with noise and the famous trio sat at the Gryffindor table. It was now their seventh year at Hogwarts and the three of them were just as close as ever. “I wonder what those two can actually do here at Hogwarts.” Harry said as he shoved a bit of cooked chicken into his mouth.

“I don’t know but the one is really dreamy.” Ginny stated as she glanced over at Dean.

“Ginny! He is way too old for you!” Hermione exclaimed at her in complete shock. She knew her friend kind of had a point but she didn’t understand why Ginny would openly announce it in front of everyone, especially Harry. She figured that maybe it was a way to get Harry to be jealous.

“Oh please. The other one keeps glancing over here at you, Hermione.” Ginny stated as she tried to focus on her dinner and not on the new man who was too old for her.

“No way.” Hermione denied it. She glanced up at the youngest of the two brothers and met his eyes. He really had looked at her. A smile crept across her lips. She couldn’t help it. She just found him to be irresistible and the type of guy she could never get but always dreamed about being with.

To her surprise, Sam smiled back at her. He waved at her and she blushed slightly and looked away. Ginny grinned evilly as she watched Hermione stare at her plate and eat quietly. “Looks like I’m not the only one who has a crush on one of the new guys.” She teased.

“Yeah right, Ginny. Be realistic. He’s too old. Like he would ever like a bookworm with bushy hair like me.” She stated as she put herself down. Guys had never really swarmed around her to be with her. She always felt like she was the last girl to get picked and since the world was full of girls, she would never get her turn.

“You shouldn’t put yourself down like that. One day a great guy will scoop you up. I promise, and besides, in eighteen days you will be eighteen anyways, which is well over the legal wizarding age.” Ginny stated as she smiled at Hermione.

Hermione sighed and finished up her dinner quietly. After dinner, she left the table and started to walk towards the Gryffindor Common Room. She turned around when she felt a tap on her shoulder. To her surprise, the man who had smiled at her was the one who had tapped her shoulder.

“Are you Hermione Granger?” Sam asked in a friendly voice.

Hermione had to look up at him since he was so much taller than her. “Yes.” She replied simply, finding it hard to say anything else.

“Dumbledore said that you could show my brother and I back to our room. We’ve had some trouble because the castle is so big and with the moving staircases and all.”

“It would be my pleasure.” She said before turning and starting to show them the right path. She realized how retarded her response must have sounded as she kept walking.

Dean leaned in and whispered in Sam’s ear. “I bet it is her pleasure. She wants you Sam.” He joked as he checked out her butt. “Damn. Girls in uniforms are so damn hot.”

“Shut up.” Sam whispered back to Dean. “She’s a student and we’re here to do the job, not sleep with students! If you‘re so interested in sleeping with students, why don‘t you teach sex ed?”

Dean grinned slightly. “I would love to teach that class!” He exclaimed.

Hermione finally stopped in front of a door. “Here is your room. Goodnight.” She said sheepishly, not having much experience with boys in general.

“Goodnight and thank you, Hermione.” Sam said graciously before entering the room.

Hermione left the two of them and headed back to the Gryffindor Common Room. She went up to the girl’s dorms and knew that for the first time during her years at Hogwarts, she might find herself rather distracted by this new man. While Ron often failed to see what was right in front of him, she had no intention of pushing her feelings aside, or her attractions to other individuals. She would not wait around for him, even if that meant setting her eyes on another student since the likelihood of a man wanting her was uncommon, then she would take it.

Sam and Dean went into their office and laid down on the small beds. “Hermione?” Dean questioned. “Oh yeah. You so got it bad for her.”

“I do not! She’s too young and we came here for a job. Now shut up and go to sleep. We have to get to work in the morning.” Sam stated as he crawled into bed.

Dean groaned as he pulled the blanket over his head. “I hate mornings.” He grumbled before putting in his headphones and blaring Metallica in his ears. He really wished he had a vibrating bed right about now. Sam just stared up at the ceiling for a while and knew this would be a great adventure. He knew he would be doing most of the work since Dean acted like he never left high school sometimes. After much thought, Sam finally fell asleep.


	2. A Lesson in Demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2! Please comment!

Hermione was the first of her fellow seventh year Gryffindors to wake up. She always liked to be prepared, and since she had History of Magic first thing in the morning, she really wanted to be prepared. After getting ready for her day, Hermione decided to skip breakfast. She wasn’t hungry this particular morning so she headed to her class even though she arrived a whole hour early.

The morning sun crept through the windows as Hermione sat at a table in the front row. She pulled a couple of books from her bag and placed them on the table. One, with a red cover, she opened up and began to read. As she read for a couple of minutes, she began to hear noise coming from the office of the room. She glanced up to see Sam Winchester with no shirt on.

Hermione’s eyes went wide and her heart raced slightly as she stared at his well-formed abs and muscular arms. She watched him put a blue t-shirt on that he had been carrying in his hand. Hermione felt her cheeks turn hot as she watched him.

Sam glanced around quickly after he put his shirt on. His eyes focused on Hermione as he spotted her watching him. His heart rate jumped as he realized he had just been shirtless in front of her.

Hermione quickly glanced back down at her book even though she could feel Sam’s eyes on her.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know anyone would be here this early.” He apologized as he stepped closer to her table. “Just what are you doing here so early?”

Hermione found it hard to focus her mind and answer him at first. “I’m always early and I felt like being alone this morning.” She answered honestly, looking up at him as he stood in front of her table.

“Well, class isn’t for another hour, or so that Binns ghost mentioned,” he shrugged, a bit unsure how ghosts worked in the magical world since in their world, people salted and burned the bones in order to destroy them. Since Binns wasn‘t exactly living, the class they stayed in was his, simply because Binns had no reason to sleep. Perhaps Hermione had forgotten this was Binns classroom. “There won’t be much for you to do in here.” Sam explained.

“That’s why I’m reading.”

“And what are you reading?” He asked and grabbed her book without waiting for a response. He skimmed through the book to see that it was a collection of love poems. “That’s not exactly a textbook.” He stated before setting the book back in front of her, a hint of awkwardness in his voice. Perhaps grabbing the book had not been the best idea.

Hermione blushed. “I read a lot of things. A lot of people call me a bookworm.” She explained.

“There is nothing wrong with that. A few years ago I read a lot so I could study to become a lawyer.” He responded with a slight smile.

“A lawyer?” She questioned. “My parents are dentists.”

“So you’re parents aren’t magical? They’re human.” He asked curiously, having been given a few details by Dumbledore, and the Hogwarts: A History book. It helped wonders in regards to learning the basics about witches, wizards, and muggles alike.

“Yes. They’re muggles. I’m a mudblood as some people would call me.” She explained, knowing how Draco would call her one sometimes. He had done so during their second year in which Ron used his broken wand to curse Malfoy. Unfortunately, it backfired, and he puked slugs for a good portion of the day.

“What’s a mudblood?” He asked because the word was not located in the history book provided by Dumbledore.

“It means dirty blood. It’s a term for those who aren’t born from magical parents.” She answered before looking downward as if she felt bad about not having pure blood. Throughout the years, Hermione proved to be one of the smartest people in Hogwarts, if not the smartest of them all. All of her scores in class were top notch, and she still managed to find time for friends and extracurricular activities with her friends that landed them in grave danger thanks to the likes of Harry and Ron who were hopeless without her around to bail their butts out.

“There is nothing wrong with you. My family isn’t exactly normal. I probably shouldn’t tell you this but do you want to know a secret?” Sam asked in a hushed whisper, glancing around briefly to ensure no one overheard him.

Hermione looked at him curiously. “Yes.” She answered in suspense.

“Do you promise not to tell anyone?”

“Yes.”

“I have demon blood in me.”

Hermione tried to sound apathetic. “What’s that like?” Although she sounded apathetic, Hermione was unsure of what Sam meant. People with demon blood, and demons in general, were not heard of in the wizarding world. To be honest, she felt rather foolish for not knowing such things since people turned to her to know even the strangest of facts.

“Complicated.” He answered, remembering all the trouble it had caused him with the premonitions and much more. “Anyways, I understand why you want to be alone, but don’t you have some friends who might be wondering where you’re at?”

“Just Harry and Ron, but they have this class also.” She answered.

“Let me guess. Best friend and boyfriend?” Sam questioned.

“Both best friends. I don’t have a boyfriend.” Hermione answered. She felt like she would never have a boyfriend but she wasn’t about to tell him that.

“I’m sure you will have one soon. You seem to be a very smart, beautiful, young woman.” Sam complimented, giving her a smile. “Besides, I was a bit awkward at your age and never dated anyone until college.” He confessed, frowning momentarily as he remembered Jessica and how he started hunting again due to her death. If it hadn’t been for that demon blood coursing through his veins, placed there by Yellow Eyes himself, then perhaps Dean and himself might not be at Hogwarts this very moment. Instead, Sam could be back at Stanford with Jessica, studying to become a lawyer like he had always intended. Now it seemed all fruitless and going back to that life would never happen, not after everything.

Hermione blushed again and her heart melted at the sight of his dimples when he smiled. “Thank you, Sam.”

“I’ll let you get back to your reading now.” He stated before walking over to the desk in the front of the class and taking a seat. He focused his eyes on Hermione as she read her book again. He really did think she was beautiful and a part of him felt wrong for thinking that way. He was supposed to be doing a job here, but for some reason, he couldn’t shake this weird feeling.

As Sam tried to find something to do at the desk, Dean finally came out of the office. He walked over to Sam and didn’t even notice Hermione. “Why didn’t you wake me? I don’t want to miss breakfast!” He exclaimed with his typical Dean enthusiasm. “Plus, it gives me another opportunity to scope out hot chicks. I even found an awesome broom closet to shag chicks in.”

Sam gave Dean a look. “There is a student in the class.” He mentioned.

Dean glanced over at Hermione. “You’re a seventh year right? Know any chicks I can hook up with?” He asked seriously.

“Dean!” Sam shouted before looking at Hermione. “You don’t have to answer that.”

Hermione couldn’t believe Dean would ask such a thing, but she decided it could be useful. “There is Pansy Parkinson from Slytherin. A lot of guys say she’s easy.” She answered.

“Oh yeah. Bad and slutty. Thanks a lot, Hermione. Better get breakfast now.” He said before leaving the room.

“You’re not going to report us to Dumbledore, are you?” Sam asked, feeling worried that he could lose this job already.

“Of course not.” Hermione answered.

Relief washed over the younger Winchester. While Dean often made lewd comments about girls younger than himself, Sam knew for a fact that Dean would never act upon his urges. They were already in trouble with the law for vandalizing graves - even if digging up those graves was to salt and burn bones to destroy ghosts - and for other various reasons like arson, credit card fraud, and a long list of violations Sam couldn’t even remember at this point, but were all related to their hunts.

Sam smiled and prepared for the class. Apparently Dumbledore requested Professor Binns arrive to class late, allowing Sam and Dean to give a brief discussion regarding demons. To Sam, it felt more like some sort of informal seminar the students had to sit through since they were not professors, only offering advice and valuable information since the magical world was at war. Students started to enter the class after a few minutes later though. They picked seats and Neville sat by Hermione since Ron and Harry sat by each other. Sam couldn’t help but wonder who Neville was but he shook the feeling off when Dean entered the room with his mouth full of food.

After most of the students had arrived since Sam didn’t have a head count due to that being Binns job, Sam stood up and in front of the class. Dean decided he would sit behind the desk and let Sam do most of the work. “Hello everyone. As most of you already know, Dumbledore asked us here to secure the castle from possible supernatural encounters, but he also wanted us to talk to all of you. Don‘t worry, we‘re not teachers, so there won‘t be any homework.” Sam explained before he continued. “My name is Sam Winchester, this is my brother, Dean Winchester,” he pointed and continued even further. “The two of us have been hunting the supernatural since we were kids and once you‘re in it, you‘re in it for life, so that‘s why we are the most qualified people to explain things to you.”

Dean had his feet propped on the desk as he leaned back in his chair. He gave a quick wave to the class while Sam continued to ramble on. Dean figured it was best to just let Sam take charge and do everything for the time being since this job irritated him anyways.

“When we talk about the supernatural, we mean things like demons, vengeful spirits, vampires, werewolves, urban legends, and even angels.” Sam explained as he gave his introduction to the class.

Whispers sounded in the class from the word angel. “Yes. They do exist. Apparently the Lord and Lucifer also exist, according to these angels.” More whispering happened as many students were in disbelief.

Dean spoke from behind his desk. “You don’t have to believe in it. We know because we’ve seen. I never believed in angels until one pulled me out of hell.” He explained.

Hands raised in the air after Dean said this. “This isn‘t class, so you don‘t need to raise your hands, but we‘re also not here to share personal stories. When and if Dumbledore asks us to discuss anything about angels, then it might be mentioned.” Sam mentioned as he tried to continue on. The hands went down after Sam’s statement.

“Now, I think we can start discussing demons. Can anyone tell me how to kill a demon?” He asked as a trick question.

No one in the class answered Sam, and so he knew no one in this entire magical world or school had ever encountered or heard of demons. Perhaps demons didn’t exist in their world, and Dumbledore had no clue what he was doing, but the man sounded so sure in his letter. Apparently these students were doomed though, and Sam and Dean had their work cut out for them. “There is no known way to kill a demon. Although, there are certain weapons that can. This would be a gun called The Colt made by Samuel Colt and certain knives. Usually these items will have certain symbols on them.” He answered casually.

“Can anyone tell some ways to defend yourself against demons?” He asked his next question and the same issue ensued. No one knew the answers, so he ran a hand over his face, feeling a bit overwhelmed. They were here to secure the castle, to give a few instructions and facts, not to teach these students. “Demons can be exorcised from the body they possess by using an exorcism spell. Holy water can hurt them by making their skin sizzle. A devil’s trap can also be used to contain them if they happen to step inside of one.” He mentioned.

“There are also different types of demons. They will have different colored eyes such as black, yellow, red, or white. Demons with black eyes are your most common. Sometimes they work for other demons. Demons with red eyes are crossroads demons which people make deals with in exchange for souls. The other colors are typically higher up demons with more powers and usually have some type of agenda.” Sam continued to explain. “Perhaps you should all try to find further information on demons to learn for yourself, although maybe Binns can fill you all in? I‘m sure he would be able to help with ghosts, but since they are different in your world, I‘m not so sure.” Sam began to ramble on since Dean offered no help, and these students looked completely lost with the information he just gave.

“Geez, Sam. Way to overwhelm them all.” Dean commented, not that he had been much help to begin with just sitting at the desk with his feet propped up on top. 

The classed laughed at Dean’s comment, even if Sam shot him a disapproving look. Then again, from what Sam had heard about Binns in the brief amount of time spent at Hogwarts, perhaps a bit of laughter in History of Magic would do these students good.

“Well, that will be all for now, I guess.” Sam shrugged just as Professor Binns floated into the classroom, his white translucent body catching Sam off guard. While ghosts in their world were often translucent at times, some appeared solid and could take form, enough to touch people and objects, even cause serious damage, or worse, kill people. However, the ghosts at Hogwarts appeared harmless, although from what he heard, some were rather rambunctious, or boring like Binns.

The class awed in disappointment, but Sam and Dean were not there to teach them, just to give basic information. If they needed to know more, they had to do the research, which Sam highly doubted the students cared enough to do. Most probably didn’t even absorb any of the information, having it go in one ear and out the other, just as they were going to do with Binns lecture. As Sam and Dean exited the class, Sam glanced back at Hermione, catching the girl smiling at him, which caught him off guard, but he smiled back quite goofily. 

As they exited and started to wander down the hallway, Dean chimed in on what he noticed. “Sammy fancies himself a mudblood!” Dean exclaimed.

“Shut up and don’t call her that.” Sam demanded.

“Oh come on. Just because you‘re in denial and a party pooper all the time, doesn‘t mean I have to be. I‘m going to explore the castle, and if I don‘t return for lunch, call a search time. I probably fell to my death from the staircases.” Dean joked, although Sam frowned, not finding it funny one bit.

After class with Binns, Hermione went to the library to work on her homework. She sat at a table that was in the back of the library, secluded from most of the others. She pulled out an empty notebook and began writing notes on demons, even though it wasn‘t for homework. Curiosity always got the best of Hermione, and she simply had to know more. The fact the library at Hogwarts even contained information on demons after no one raised their hands and Sam provided all the information, surprised Hermione. After she had about two pages on demons, Neville approached her. “I was wondering if I could borrow that book?” He asked as he stood there shyly.

“Of course.” She responded. While Neville didn’t hang around Harry and them all the time, Hermione had a great appreciation for her fellow Gryffindor. He loved Herbology and prided himself in knowing the most about the subject, so while he lacked capacity in other subjects, he was best in Herbology, probably even better than Hermione. At least he had goals and craved knowledge, quite unlike her friends Harry and Ron who often asked her to write parts of their essays.

“Thanks.” Neville said shakily before he left her alone again after taking the book.

After Hermione had written three pages on demons, she finished and decided to write in her diary. The entry to her diary seemed to focus mainly around Sam and how she felt about him. He sort of made her knees go weak and she didn’t understand why. After she left the library to continue on with her day, she couldn’t stop thinking about him. He completely clouded her mind, but at the same time, she didn’t know she was starting to cloud his.


	3. The Wrong Notebook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione’s cheeks turned red and she felt her heart race. She didn’t want him to know her deepest, darkest feelings towards him. She didn’t want him to know the things she had thought about doing to him, or him doing to her. That diary was an invasion of her mind and what she most desired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if anyone is reading this, but leave me some feedback if you want.

Almost an entire month had passed before Hermione saw Sam once more, which also meant she turned eighteen. The thought coursed through her mind on several occasions because it meant the ability to do as she pleased not only in the wizarding world, but in the muggle world as well, and having muggle parents, that felt rather important to her. Still, she hadn’t seen Sam all that much. If she saw him, it was just to say hello in the hallways. However, she thought about him quite a bit. He ended up being a main topic in her diary. She couldn’t stop thinking about him and even some of the things she wished he would do to her. Sometimes she wanted to slap herself for the thoughts she had, but she just couldn’t help it.

Just like that fateful class before, Hermione arrived a whole hour early. She took her usual seat in the very first row and pulled out a couple of books. One was her History of Magic book; the other one was her diary. She figured she could write in it since no one was around and if Sam noticed what she was doing, she figured he wouldn’t really care. Then again, she had no idea if Sam would be here today. Apparently Dumbledore liked the Winchesters speaking at the beginning of Binns classes, mainly due to the students falling asleep in class or failing to complete their assignments. While everyone hated the class, Hermione had no quarrel with it, but the point of the Winchester brothers speaking occasionally before one of Binns lectures was to ensure a bit of change and interest in the class.

After she wrote in her diary for a couple of minutes, Sam exited Binns office, which the ghost didn‘t need to use. He glanced over at her and smiled. “Hello Hermione. How have you been?” He asked sincerely.

“Fine. I have been pretty busy. A lot of the professors like to pile on the homework because of N.E.W.T.s.” She explained after she looked up from her book.

“I’m sorry. I bet you’re glad that Dean and myself aren’t teaching an actual class to assign you homework, not that I would want to teach. I believe I would fail miserably at teaching, especially about the supernatural with how very little the students seem to know.” Sam rambled on for a little while before he quit, realizing he needed to not hog this conversation.

“I don‘t mind. I actually went to the library to research demons and learned valuable information, and for what it‘s worth, I think you would be a wonderful professor, not that I need any more classes though.” Hermione complimented him and had no quarrel with additional workload, even if her last year started to fill up with too many assignments due to her NEWT level examinations at the end of the year. Teachers liked to pile on the work and review in order for students to pass and graduate from Hogwarts, which she would surely do in flying colors.

“That’s good and thank you.” Sam smiled sheepishly, a bit thrown off by her compliment. Afterwards, he heard someone entering the class so he looked up and saw Neville Longbottom. Sam was surprised to see another student in the class early, but he figured out why once Neville took a seat next to Hermione. A little bit of jealousy struck him as he watched the two of them talk. He wondered if Neville and Hermione were dating now. He had no reason to be jealous since Hermione may be eighteen, but still quite young compared to him. 

Neville began talking to Hermione and handed her the book he had taken from her at the library. Of course, he could have returned it, but he just assumed Hermione might want it back to do further research. Truth be told, Neville had forgotten to return it to the library a long time ago, and this way, he knew at least Hermione would get it there safe and sound.

Not paying much attention to what she was doing, Hermione placed the book in a pile along with her other books. Overhearing a bit of the conversation, Sam decided to ask to see the book. “Hermione, can I see the book you used for your research?” He inquired politely.

Caught up in her conversation with Hermione, she smiled at Sam and handed him the closest book to her, assuming it was none other than the book she had read about demons from the library. Little did she know, she had handed Sam her leather bound diary, easily confused for a normal book due to the bounding and size. Why on earth her parents purchased her such a large and expensive diary was beyond her, but perhaps they felt their daughter need to fill a book instead of read one.

Sam thanked her before walking to the desk in front of the class and sitting down since Binns wouldn’t arrive with quite some time due to Dean and himself giving more information today, except the information giving would fall solely on him due to Dean’s attitude. Glancing up briefly, Sam couldn‘t tear his eyes away from Neville and Hermione talking. They must be friends, or something far more. A part of Sam feared the two were involved, but if she had found someone, all the better for her. Still, deciding to tear his eyes away, he opened the book and began to read the first entry. His eyes went wide with shock at the very first entry which was not the book he hoped to be reading.

Dear Diary,

I was the first one in class today. I saw the new guy, Sam Winchester, with no t-shirt on. His muscles were so perfect. I wanted him to use those muscles to pick me up and set me on his desk. I wouldn’t care what he did to me at that point. The truth is, he makes my knees go weak and I can‘t stop thinking about him.

Sam continued to read and found more entries that were even more detailed. He looked up at her to see her still talking to Neville. He just didn’t understand how Hermione could feel this way. It appeared as if she was interested in Neville. She seemed so innocent to be thinking these kinds of things, or at least from the brief conversations he had with her.

Sam didn’t know what to do so he left Binns desk and went into the office. Dean had managed to wake up and get dressed. Dean looked at Sam. “You look like you just saw a ghost. Wait. That doesn’t really work since we don’t make faces like that for ghosts.” He stated. “Let me try again. You just saw Professor Snape in a pink ballerina outfit?”

“That’s not funny! Okay. Maybe it is a little, but that’s not the point.” Sam stated as he shoved the diary into Dean’s hands. “Read that.”

Dean read through the diary for a bit before he looked up at Sam. “Damn! The mudblood has a thing for you!” He exclaimed. “She’s one kinky girl. You should shag her.”

“It’s not funny! I don’t know what to do! I‘m older than her!” Sam exclaimed as he started to freak out. A minute ago he was slightly jealous of Neville, but now he was panicking about this situation.

“Do you like her?” Dean asked curiously.

“Yes.” He replied. “But I’m older than her. I need to address this situation and tell her its wrong.”

“First of all, that girl is eighteen and old enough to make her own decisions. Not to mention, you are not a professor. You’re some guy Dumbledore hired to secure the castle, so you’re not breaking any kind of rules. You’re just a guy in the right place at the right time. Secondly, if you confront her, you’re going to embarrass and hurt her feelings if you turn her down.” Dean explained, trying to reassure his brother that perhaps this wasn’t the worst thing to happen. They had traveled all over America and then some on hunts, meeting various women and sleeping with them. Most of their relationships weren’t even relationships, just a quick fling, but if they spent quite a bit of time at Hogwarts, trying to secure the gigantic castle, then Sam had a real chance at happiness. That was something they hardly had the opportunity to experience, and after Jessica, and what happened with Madison, Sam needed to move on.

“I know, but I think that Longbottom guy likes her.”

“Longbottom?” Dean questioned. “He’s a douche and doesn’t have a chance. I say you do what you want because you’re not going to listen to me anyways.”

Sam grabbed the diary back from Dean and went back to the desk in front of the class. He sat there for a moment, frozen and confused about what to do. Finally, he looked up at Hermione. “Hermione? Could I talk to you after you‘re done with class?” He requested, hoping she wouldn‘t turn him down. It meant he had to leave when Binns began his lecture and return when the ghost was done.

“Sure.” She responded. Hermione didn’t understand why he would want to talk to her after class, especially since Binns taught the class and he could simply talk to her now. At least that meant it had to be something more serious.. She didn’t mind though considering she was having these confused feelings for him. Then, that’s when she realized what had happened. She glanced down at the books on her desk and realized she had handed him her diary, not the book containing information about demons.

Hermione’s cheeks turned red and she felt her heart race. She didn’t want him to know her deepest, darkest feelings towards him. She didn’t want him to know the things she had thought about doing to him, or him doing to her. That diary was an invasion of her mind and what she most desired. 

After Hermione agreed to speak to him, students started to pile into the class, filling the empty seats. Of course, Dean sat at the desk while Sam addressed this History of Magic class, only to provide a bit more information about the supernatural. Instead of asking questions, like last time, Sam figured his best course of action would be to provide the information straight up. He had to discuss ghosts, and since ghosts were quite different in the wizarding world, bringing them up in the muggle world, well, he had more to add.

“Hello everyone. Again, Dumbledore has asked me to give you a bit of information before Binns lectures. I’m going to tell you a bit about ghosts, and no, not the kind of ghosts you have. The ghosts in the muggle world are far more dangerous. They’re people who died in tragic ways and did not properly cross over. The way they died often fuels their vengeance and their need to wreak havoc on others. Sometimes you can’t even see them, but they can appear and do some serious damage.” He explained and paused in case anyone had comments or information to add, but as before, no one said anything.

“The only true way to get rid of a ghost is to salt and burn their bones. This can be a hefty situation, especially when digging up their grave is a necessity. The law comes into play and you can get into trouble, so I don’t recommend trying to dig up any corpses any time soon,” Sam tried to joke, but it failed miserably, the class before him absolutely mystified by this bit of information, and repulsed by the thought of getting dirty and being forced to see a rotting corpse. “Sometimes spirits are linked to items that once belonged to them, so if burning their remains doesn’t work, you may have to find a specific object.” 

“If you cannot get rid of your ghost, there are ways to keep them at bay. Using salt is affective. Dean and myself use shotguns filled with rock salt. Simply fire and the ghost disappears for a brief moment. Iron will also have the same affect. Once again, if you want to know more, I suggest you research. There is tons of lore on ghosts and haunted places, so it would be an interesting read.” He mentioned, and just like before, Binns floated into the room as if he were waiting outside, hanging on Sam’s every word to determine the correct time to enter his own classroom.

Nodding courteously at Binns, Sam exited the class with his brother again. Dean took off on his own while Sam stood outside the class, waiting for Binns to stop droning on for the next hour or so. He had to discuss what he read with Hermione, and as he stood there listening to Binns from the hallway, he now knew why Dumbledore asked them to talk briefly before the lectures. The ghost was absolutely boring, and in that moment, Sam would much rather prefer a vengeful spirit trying to kill him than sitting through a one or two hour class period listening to Binns. Still, the longer he waited, the more anticipation started to build within him. 

During class, Hermione sat at her desk quietly. She remained fearful about what Sam would say to her. She couldn’t expect him to understand since he was older; then again, he had been her age at one point. Regardless, Hermione sat quietly in class as Binns rambled on about some historical events, only discussing them in passing and uttering dates and years as if he expected his students to retain this information.

At the end of class, Sam waited for most of the students to exit the class before he reentered. While a few glanced at him suspiciously, most were used to this routine after staying at the castle for so long and residing in Binns office during his stay. Entering the class, Sam’s eyes fell upon Hermione idly placing her belongings back into her bag. Not wanting to startle her, he approached slowly and stood next to her desk.

Sam tried to be as sincere about this situation as possible. His soft brown eyes cast down upon her as he tried to pull of what Dean called his typical puppy dog face. “Listen Hermione. I’m very flattered that you feel this way but I’m older than you, and while you may be an adult according to law, I just don‘t feel right.” He confessed, despite feeling confused about this all on his own. Maybe Dean was right and he simply was a coward. “I think you are a very intelligent girl but nothing can come of this. I hope you understand.” He explained before sliding the diary to the edge of her desk in a discrete manner.

Hermione grabbed the diary delicately and shoved it in her bag. “I understand.” She said in a monotone voice.

“Good.” Sam uttered quietly, his stomach churning as guilt coursed through him. While he felt this was the right decision, another part of him hated the thought of hurting her.

Hermione looked Sam straight in the face. “I understand that someone like you would rather pick any number of girls who are prettier than me. I understand that a guy like you wouldn’t want a girl like me!” She exclaimed before running off with tears in her eyes, her thoughts irrational at the moment due to the rejection.

Sam stood there and felt like a complete jerk. “HERMIONE!” He shouted. He didn’t mean to come off the way that she had said. In fact, he liked her just fine and found nothing wrong with her appearance. That was the problem. He liked her, and now he realized more than ever the real reason he rejected her had to do with his own fears and insecurities. 

“Nice going.” Dean stated as he entered the classroom once more. He had been peaking in on them and he heard everything. “I hate to tell you this, but I told you so.”

Sam sighed. “I feel like such a jerk. She probably hates my guts now.”

“You should have just left it alone. She wanted to shag you. You should have let her.” Dean suggested with a perverted grin.

“Well, I’m not like you. I don’t have to go around shagging every girl that wants me.” Sam plopped down in the desk chair and sat there miserably. Luckily Binns had taken off as soon as class ended. Secretly, Sam wondered what better things a ghost had to do.

******

For the rest of the week, Sam tried to find a way to talk to Hermione. Every time he saw her, she was with some friends and he couldn’t talk to her. He figured she tried to stay with people so he couldn’t approach her. Eventually, Hermione had another class session with Binns, although this time Sam and Dean were not requested to speak before Binns class, so he had to wake up early and be prepared to see Hermione.

Just as usual, Hermione was the first student in class; however, she went to the front row and sat down without looking up. She pulled out her books and had an extra one so she could read it. She just kept on reading and didn’t look up from her book once. Sam couldn’t help but notice how gloomy she looked.

Sam sighed and walked over to her desk. “Hermione? How have you been?” He asked, wanting to mentally slap himself the moment he asked. After what he said, and the fact she looked rather down explained it all.

Hermione didn’t say anything and just continued to read. She obviously didn’t want to talk to him.

“Hermione. I’m really sorry.” He apologized simply.

She finally tore her eyes away from her book to glare at him. “Stop apologizing just to make yourself feel better. You can stop pretending that you didn’t hurt my feelings.” She snapped at him ever so slightly. Hermione typically had very few temper issues, so even when mad at someone, it didn‘t sound as awful as it normally would.

Sam was slightly taken aback by her comment, his hand reaching up to scratch the back of his neck. “I don’t think you’re ugly. I think you’re beautiful and I like the fact that you’re smart. I told you that before. Your diary took me by surprise and I didn’t know how to react. I don’t want you to be mad at me.” He explained with such honesty before lowering his hand back down, now that his awkward explanation was out of the way.

Hermione sighed. “I understand. You’re older, and you‘re afraid.”

“Well, I wish I wasn’t! I wish I could be like that Neville kid who gets to sit with you in all your classes, who gets to speak to you more than these brief conversations! I wish I had that opportunity to fit in here instead of feeling like such an awkward idiot.” He shouted, letting the words blurt out of his mouth in some idiotic rant. He had never been very good with girls.

She stared at him with confusion. “What?” She asked.

“You heard me.” He stated before grabbing Hermione and kissing her hard on the lips. He took her face in his hands as he kissed her so passionately. Her lips were like silk and he just wanted to keep touching them with his own.

Hermione found herself kissing him back just as hard. Her fingers ran through his hair as she felt his hands grab her waist and lift her up to press into his firm body. He pulled her closer so he could kiss her even harder, his towering height being a bit of an issue with her shorter body. A slight sigh escaped Hermione’s lips and Sam finally pulled away.

He looked like he was trying to catch his breath. “Sorry.” He apologized.

“Geez! Can you two get a room!?” Dean shouted. He had accidentally seen the whole thing from the office again.

“Shut up!” Sam shouted at him.

Hermione’s cheeks turned bright red after Dean said that and Sam let her go. “Class will be starting soon with Binns. I’ll talk to you soon.” He stated before going up to Dean and slapping him upside the head.

That‘s when Sam forced Dean to leave the classroom so Binns could teach his class soon. Luckily students hadn‘t arrived in the class yet, or people would stare, not that they had anything to be ashamed of. They were both consenting adults, and while Dumbledore asked him there, it was not to teach. Still, he had a feeling the Headmaster might not appreciate the behavior, but the worst thing that could happen was Dumbledore sending Sam and Dean away. As that thought drifted through his mind, his only concern at the moment would be seeing Hermione if such an event occurred.


	4. Conflict is the Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Later that night when most of the students and staff were fast asleep, Sam crept out of bed and to the Hospital Wing. He wanted to check on Hermione and not be caught, although this was mainly his insecurities and worries kicking back in. He could probably visit during the day, but he felt more comfortable this way. He entered the Hospital Wing quietly and didn’t see Madam Pomfrey anywhere. He figured she was asleep in her office already since it was past eleven. He noticed only one bed was occupied so he tiptoed over there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, not sure if anyone is reading this, but feel free to leave some comments. :D

Sam found it hard to concentrate on his duties at Hogwarts. The past couple of days, Sam and Dean tried to secure the castle by laying down a line of salt on all the doors and windows, and since the castle seemed to be nothing but doors and windows, Sam sighed and ran out of salt several times. Securing common rooms was difficult because they weren’t heads of house or students, and not even professors. At least they had access to a majority of the castle, while Sam and Dean were forced to remain in certain areas, also lowering their efforts to seal up the school tight. The biggest concern about laying down salt lines came when the school ghosts were actually affected. While Sam expected them to be immune due to the wizarding world and muggle worlds having many differences, they were not. The school ghosts started to complain, and so Dumbledore told Sam and Dean to quit laying down salt lines. Besides, what was the likelihood of a vengeful spirit inhabiting Hogwarts? They were usually linked to a specific location and unable to move unless attached to an item with their human remains, and Voldemort had to obtain said items after learning of those spirits first. Apparently Dumbledore thought that was quite unlikely and ceased Sam and Dean’s work on full proofing the school from ghosts.

Instead, Dumbledore requested the brothers begin trying to secure the school against demons, considering it a more likely issue in regards to what Voldemort might try to pull. He already had many followers, and knew how to raise the dead, so demons didn’t seem like an unlikely pursuit. Getting to work on the new task, Sam and Dean drew several Devil’s Traps around the castle in likely entry points. They had no clue all the hidden rooms and passageways Hogwarts held, but they worked anyways. Dean secured several bathrooms, and even the Great Hall, while Sam worked on some of the more questionable locations like the Great Hall. He placed one gigantic Devil’s Trap underneath the staff table, deciding that if demons entered the school, they were likely to possess professors because students trusted them the most.

Trying to take his mind off of Hermione, Sam buried himself in work. After drawing several Devil’s Traps which he doubted would be there once students and professors were done with them alike, despite Dumbledore assuring him otherwise, Sam worked on something more important to ensure the school’s safety. Never going anywhere without it, Sam always carried a Bible with him and rosary beads. While the rosary beads he only used for one or two things in particular, the Bible had several purposes. In most instances, he used the bible for exorcisms, but today, he used the Bible to bless the school’s water supply and turn it into holy water. That would surely keep the demons out, and with the castle’s size, surely the plumbing was vast within the walls, allowing for even more coverage.

After a hard day of work, Sam showered in one of the staff bathrooms - since Dumbledore insisted they use adult facilities only - and returned to Binns classroom. Luckily for him, no classes were in session, and Binns was nowhere in sight. The ghost obviously left after classes to give Sam and Dean their privacy, which Sam appreciated greatly. He stored away a mental note to thank Binns for his kindness later, even though it felt rather awkward and strange to be thanking a ghost instead of firing rock salt through it.

Plopping down into the desk chair, Sam exhaled a large breath, exhausted from all the work. Apparently Dean had taken an extra long time in the shower, or wandered around the castle, no doubt in search of food, which meant bugging the House Elves. It was a mystery why they hadn’t kicked Dean out of the kitchens just yet, but they were so generous. Sam’s curiosity peaked when discovering that the elves were servants, or more like slaves forced to serve witches and wizards, despite their magic appearing much greater. To even think of slavery still existing in the world, and so acceptably so, surprised him.

As he sat there quietly, lost in his own sea of thoughts, Sam heard footsteps in the classroom. Assuming the footsteps were none other then Dean’s, he opened his eyes, only to be met by the sight of Hermione. Although he truly needed to speak to her, at the same time, he hardly had the energy. Still, he had no intention of turning her away either. Sam never avoided people unless absolutely necessary, quite unlike his brother.

“Hermione, you’ll have to forgive me if I’m not quite up to par at the moment. It has been a long day, and I’m not quite sure where to start this conversation.” He admitted, a bit lost as to what should be discussed. They kissed, and while both were consenting adults, he still felt on edge about her age and their location. While he didn’t teach, Dumbledore hired him to secure the castle, and that meant a normal job Dean and him completed, but it still felt a bit off.

“You kissed me.” She reminded him with a slight blush in her cheeks.

“I know but there are so many factors. First, there is your age. You’re only eighteen.” He explained.

“IYes, I’m eighteen. I’m old enough to make my own decisions.” She said firmly.

“Yes, but you are also young and vulnerable. I’m in quite a predicament here because Dumbledore hired me, and while I‘m not a professor, or in any permanent situation here, he might like the idea of us gallivanting around the school together.” Sam had no intention of gallivanting around. That was just the word he chose to prove a point. In some ways, Dean and him were nothing more than guests in this school. They weren’t even being paid for this gig, just free room and board, and food.

“So by young and vulnerable, you mean dumb and naïve?” She questioned, starting to become offended.

“Yes and no.” He replied. “Have you ever been in a relationship?”

“No.”

“That’s what I’m trying to explain. You’ve never been in love and you should experience that with someone your own age. I‘m twenty-five and I‘ve had serious relationships.”

“Just because I’m younger than you, doesn’t mean I don’t know things, and from what I can tell, you’re the type of person who listens to his head instead of his heart.” She explained with irritation in her voice, although some had accused Hermione in the past of listening to her head instead of her heart. That’s part of the reason Ron never liked her as more than a friend, because she never spoke up.

Sam sighed because he knew she was right. He was afraid to be involved with someone because it seemed like they always ended up dead. “I’m sorry but kissing you was a mistake.” Jessica died at the hands of the Azazel who had also killed his mother and poisoned him with demon blood. Madison died when he started to be involved with her due to being a werewolf. The job of a hunter was dangerous, and his instincts told him it was better to hurt Hermione now than have her wind up dead too.

The words stung Hermione deeply like a whip had slashed her. “There seems to be a lot of those lately, and you saying the kiss was a mistake, is one of them.” She turned to leave the class after that and left Sam sitting there to wallow in his self-misery.

Sam didn’t feel like the kiss was a mistake in his heart, his mind had just told him differently.

“Real suave.” Dean cracked as he came out from the office.

“Are you always listening from there?” Sam asked in annoyance. At least now he knew Dean arrived back earlier than him and hid in the office. From now on Sam would need to check that room before he spoke to anyone.

“Pretty much, and I can tell you that you’re a retard.” Dean admitted. “I think what she said is true. I know I’m probably not the best person to be taking advice from, but I understand you better than anyone. I know that for a long time you have wanted to be happy but you keep pushing people away because they get hurt. You have to remember that Hermione has seen a lot of things. She’s capable of taking care of herself.”

“What we face everyday is different then what she’s faced.” Sam explained, sitting up in the chair quietly as he pondered his situation with Hermione.

“Do whatever it takes to tell yourself what you’re doing is right.” Dean said. “I don’t have to listen to you bitch and moan about it. Why don’t you grow a pair?”

Sam glared at Dean. “Excuse me? At least I don’t go around shagging every damn girl I can!” Sam shouted at Dean as he stood up from the chair.

“I haven‘t had sex with anyone since I arrived here, and that‘s saying something. At least I don’t go around torturing myself every second of the day about what is morally right and wrong. Sometimes life doesn’t make sense. Age is just a number and you can’t help who you fall for. I’m sure that’s how Hermione looks at it.” Dean explained, trying to make Sam understand where he was coming from.

Sam sighed. “When did you start getting so inquisitive? Plus, I know she probably feels that way, but she’s also young and I was that age once. I know how it feels to be so confused about things. That’s a part of growing up. If I give in, it’s like I’m not giving her that chance to grow up and experience things properly.”

“Properly?” Dean questioned. “We didn’t exactly grow up properly and neither has Hermione. I’m sure she’s experienced things for her age that she shouldn’t have just like us. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a kitchen to attend to and some food calling me.” Dean grinned and started to leave the classroom.

“Hey Dean?” Sam questioned when Dean started to leave.

Dean paused and turned for a second. “What?” He asked.

“Thanks.” Sam said graciously.

“Don’t mention it.” Dean said before exiting the classroom.

Another week passed before the next History of Magic class session came around. Sam came out of the office early as usual. He glanced at the front row to see that Hermione was not there. He figured she was running late. By the time Binns arrived, Hermione had not shown up, and Sam curtailed it out of the classroom, not wanting to overstep his bounds with the ghost who was so nice to give up his office. Then again, that thought sounded rather strange in his mind. He really did want a nice vengeful spirit at the moment.

Sam decided Hermione did not feel well and chose to not attend class for the day. He hardly blamed her. With his behavior and how long they attended class at Hogwarts, he might be inclined to ditch a few classes here and there. For a brief moment, he wondered what the students did when sick, and how the professors addressed it. Did they simply stay in their dorms, go to the Hospital Wing, or what? Regardless, Sam decided to return to the classroom after Binns had ended class. His best chance of gathering information about Hermione’s whereabouts had to be by talking to Neville Longbottom.

As he entered, many students packed up and already left, along with Binns. Maybe the ghost secretly hated his class and hung around in the afterlife to torture his students with boring facts? Sam spotted Neville, and luckily the boy was still in class. “Neville, may I speak to you for a moment?” He asked politely but always called the students by their first names since he wasn’t responsible for them. 

Neville nearly jumped at the question, turning to face Sam, his eyes gazing upwards as if startled by the man’s height. Sam almost felt sorry for the kid and his jumpy behavior. He must have had an awful time with the girls, even more so than Sam himself. “Yes.” Neville responded hesitantly, as if he thought he had done something wrong, but Sam had no authority to punish him even if he did.

“Do you know where Hermione is? I noticed she wasn’t in class today and I always see her on my way out because she’s here so early.” Sam inquired but explained his reasoning as if he needed an excuse.

“She’s in the hospital wing. She accidentally fell down a flight of stairs and hurt her wrist. Pomfrey says she will be alright but wants to keep her overnight.” Neville explained.

Sam’s heart sank slightly. He didn’t want Hermione to be hurt and for some reason, he felt like it was his fault. “Thank you, Neville. That’s all I wanted to know.” Sam smiled weakly before heading into Binns office and laying down on his bed. He laid there staring at the ceiling, sulking for quite some time. He had a habit of brooding, which irritated Dean beyond all measure, but he couldn’t help it. Right now he felt this was his fault, no matter how ridiculous that sounded. How could he be responsible for someone falling down a flight of stairs and hurting their wrist when one wasn’t even there?

Later that night when most of the students and staff were fast asleep, Sam crept out of bed and to the Hospital Wing. He wanted to check on Hermione and not be caught, although this was mainly his insecurities and worries kicking back in. He could probably visit during the day, but he felt more comfortable this way. He entered the Hospital Wing quietly and didn’t see Madam Pomfrey anywhere. He figured she was asleep in her office already since it was past eleven. He noticed only one bed was occupied so he tiptoed over there. 

Hermione’s head was popping out from the covers slightly, her brown bushy hair all around her head. Sam tapped her gently on the shoulder over top of her bed sheets. “Hermione.” He whispered.

Hermione stirred slightly and rubbed her eyes before turning to him. She looked at him and sat up in bed. “What are you doing here?” She asked quietly.

“I wanted to see if you were alright.” He admitted in a whisper so Pomfrey wouldn’t wake up and catch them. Sam finally noticed her wrist was bandaged up and she had a slight cut on her forehead.

“I’m fine. I don’t even know why Pomfrey is keeping me here so long. I’ve been in worse shape before. I’ve been petrified and she knows that.” Hermione explained.

“She has every right to keep you here. You got hurt and she wants to make sure you’re alright.” 

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Sam. “You don’t have to pretend to be worried.” She informed him, feeling as if his concern was just fake.

Sam sighed and looked at her with sincerity. “I am worried. I’m sorry if I come off as a jerk. I don’t mean to. I care about you but it’s just a difficult situation.” He confessed before sitting on the edge of her bed. He put his arm around her and placed his hand on top of her hand that wasn’t on her injured arm. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. “I have something for you.” 

Sam reached behind his back and pulled out a small brown teddy bear from the back of his pants. He handed the teddy bear to Hermione and it was the size of a teddy bear that someone might give a baby. “I know. It’s probably lame but I wanted to give it to you.” He said while looking at the bear and feeling rather insecure at the moment. The only way he even obtained this bear was from some childhood possessions left behind at the home he had only known for six months, the same home his mother died in. When Dean and himself returned to their childhood home in Lawrence, Kansas, the woman discovered a few photos and other belongings in the basement. Everything in the nursery had gone up in flames due to Azazel being after Sam, and Mary walking in, which is why he killed her. The bear somehow survived the house fire, or at least was in the possessions, and no matter how much Dean ragged on him, Sam kept the bear. He had no real use for it, except for painful memories, and felt Hermione might want the bear. 

Hermione took the little bear in her hands and touched it’s fur delicately, like it was so fragile, almost as if the bear was a baby. She sniffled slightly and a tear ran down her cheek. 

“Please don’t cry.” Sam pleaded. “I just thought you might like it and I want you to feel better.”

“I know. It’s just really sweet. I like it. I think it’s going to be a boy and I’ll name him Rufus.” Hermione explained.

“Rufus?” Sam questioned with a slight grin on his face. He took the teddy bear and kissed him on the forehead gently before handing it back to Hermione. “I’m sure Rufus will be well taken care of.” That name wouldn’t be so awkward if Sam hadn’t known a hunter named Rufus. Ironically this teddy bear was brown, and Rufus was a black man. Not the strangest thing to happen to him though.

Hermione looked at Sam and smiled. Sam loved it when she would smile. He felt like sometimes he was the main reason she didn’t smile that often. He knew she had other problems but still. He just wanted her to be happy. Sam leaned down and kissed Hermione on the lips gently. “You better get some rest or Pomfrey will keep you here longer.” He teased.

Hermione gave him a slight smile. “Goodnight.”

Sam smiled back at her. “Goodnight Hermione. Goodnight Rufus.” He said before leaving the Hospital Wing quietly and going back to the office to sleep, although it might be hard to sleep with Dean snoring throughout the night. Maybe he needed to try blaring music in his ears for once.


	5. Haunted by the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That’s quite alright. Anyways, I must discuss with you a potential case. Severus has informed me of some disappearances and mangled bodies showing up in a rural town of London. The mangled bodies appear as if a werewolf could have killed them. I would like the two of you to investigate this since you two are used to working with the supernatural.” He explained.

Hermione left the Hospital Wing in the morning and decided she would go see Sam before he took off to search the castle and she attended classes. The thought of him being a bit older was weird for her on some level, but her feelings for him made the weirdness subside. If she wasn’t 18 and lived during a different time period, she might consider twice before being in a relationship with someone older. In her life, feelings meant more than insecurities that could be dealt with.

After making the quick jaunt to the History of Magic classroom, Hermione entered and saw Sam sitting at his desk. He read a book quietly while Dean still slept. Hermione watched Sam and smiled when she saw how focused he was on the book. He flipped the page and continued reading it like his life depended on some answer within the pages of the book. His forehead even wrinkled slightly as he concentrated on the words before him.

Deciding to sneak up on him, Hermione tiptoed all the way to the back of his chair. She wanted to place her hands over his eyes, but he quickly turned around and grabbed her shoulders. Hermione let out a yelp of surprise.

“Never sneak up on a hunter.” Sam stated with a mischievous grin on his face.

“Lesson learned.” Hermione smiled sweetly.

“How is your wrist?” He asked with sensitivity.

“Better. Rufus kept me company.” She admitted before pulling him out of her backpack and revealing him.

“Rufus is a very good teddy bear then.” Sam said before kissing Rufus on the forehead. “Rufus can be with you during times that I can’t.”

“He’s just at teddy bear.” Hermione explained as if teddy bears couldn’t possibly be magical, even though she lived in a world full of magic.

Sam’s expression changed to one of worry. “I know, but Dumbledore wants to see Dean and I in his office later. I just want you to have something from me if he asks us to leave and we are sent away.” He explained while looking at her with his eyes full of concern.

“Do you think he knows?” Hermione asked with fear in her voice. She couldn’t imagine what Dumbledore would think of her if he knew. She was always well behaved except in times of real danger when her friends needed her. She always did her reading and homework on time, giving her the tagline of bookworm. Now, she could be considered a juvenile delinquent, even though she had turned 18.

“I don’t know. I’m not sure how he could unless a student saw us and reported it.” Sam mentioned. “Even if he doesn’t know, it still makes me think twice about this. I care about you, but I’m not sure I’m willing to ruin both of our lives too.”

“Ruin our lives?” Hermione questioned with resentment in her voice. “I didn’t know love could ruin lives.”

“I’ve actually been in love so I know it can.” He confessed and seconds later regretted his choice of words. 

She glared at him with such hate for saying that. What did he know anyways? “Apparently your expertise is in stupidity since you deny yourself the things you want. You either feel or you don’t.” She threw Rufus down in front of him. “I don’t want to be reminded of you while you’re away if you don’t want to be with me to begin with.” She turned around and walked away from him and out of that classroom.

Sam’s heart dropped to the bottom of his chest as he bent down to pick up the teddy bear. He knew she had a point because he kept going back and forth between two feelings. On one hand, he truly cared about her, but on the other, he feared about his age and sense of vulnerability, not just on her part, but on his too. That vulnerable feeling to let someone in, even possibly love that someone, scared him and held him back after losing Jessica and then Madison. Bad luck couldn’t describe their deaths: one by fire on the ceiling caused by old yellow eyes, the other shot with a silver bullet by his own hand to prevent her from attacking anyone else in her werewolf state.

He placed Rufus down onto his desk and stared at him as if Rufus was some symbol in his life - thrown away and abandoned, to only be picked up by someone else. His life had been similar, one case after another, abandoning people they met, only to pick up another case elsewhere and meet someone new.

Dean finally came out from their office, yawning as if he found mornings the hardest time to function during the day. “You’re staring at a teddy bear.” He stated the obvious. “Are you suffering from lollipop disease?”

Sam looked up at him but didn’t respond. He was too full of sadness and confusion to come up with a witty reply.

“Don’t we have to speak to Dumbledore?” Dean asked to double check.

“Yes.” Sam replied simply before starting to walk towards Dumbledore’s office without even stating that he was heading there. Dean just followed, knowing that Sam was clearly disturbed by something.

While heading towards the office of the Headmaster, Dean walked along with his brother, obviously knowing something was wrong. He had always been the big brother, watching out for Sam during times of danger or even when he needed advice. Although his brother could be stubborn and not want his advice, he would always offer it because that’s the way he was. “Let me guess,” Dean started, “something has happened with Hermione and you again.”

Sam let out a sigh. “Yes.” He answered. “Every time it’s alright for even a fraction of a second, I turn around and say something stupid that hurts her feelings and changes everything again.”

“Love can make you do the wacky.” Dean admitted as they continued to walk, passing several students in the hallway who were late for class or didn’t have class at that particular time.

“Love?” Sam questioned. “How can I love her? I barely know her!!!” He exclaimed as they finally reached the phoenix statue.

“You loved Madison after only knowing her three days.” Dean replied making a statement that would justify his reasons considering Sam had known Hermione a bit longer. “I know you, Sam. These conflicted feelings you’re having are definitely love. Only you could freak out about something like that.”

“Oh thanks.” Sam said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. “You’re loads of help.” He looked at the statue and stated the password, “Droobles.”

Dean wrinkled his forehead and made a funny face. “Droobles? What the hell are Droobles?” He asked as if such a word couldn’t exist because Droobles were just some made up item to him.

“Apparently it is some type of candy.” Sam replied as the phoenix statue ascended, revealing the staircase so they could walk up it.

Sam and Dean stepped up the stairs in a matter of seconds considering their legs were so long. Dean was huffing a bit by the time they reached the wooden door. “I have got to stop eating all those bacon cheeseburgers in the morning.” He confessed while trying to catch his breath.

Sam knocked gently on the door before entering the office. He stepped inside to see many gadgets and other things laying around on shelves. He had no idea what they were or what they were used for, but they intrigued him nonetheless. Noticing Dumbledore at his desk, Sam took a seat in one of the chairs in front of the desk. Dean took the other one and the two of them sat there quietly, awaiting the Headmaster’s speech.

“Hello there.” Dumbledore said while looking the two of them over. “Obviously I have something to discuss with the both of you.” He said right before, Fawkes, his phoenix, burst into flames and turned to ash right before their eyes.

“HOLY SHIT!” Dean shouted loudly. “YOU NEED A FIRE EXTINGUISHER!!!”

Dumbledore chuckled slightly. “No. The life of a phoenix is short lived, but once it bursts into flames, the phoenix is reborn from the ashes. It’s just a natural stage in its life.” He explained, reassuring Dean that it was alright.

“Sorry, professor.” Sam apologized. “He doesn’t exactly like to read that much.”

“That’s quite alright. Anyways, I must discuss with you a potential case. Severus has informed me of some disappearances and mangled bodies showing up in a rural town of London. The mangled bodies appear as if a werewolf could have killed them. I would like the two of you to investigate this since you two are used to working with the supernatural.” He explained.

“But what about the castle?” Sam asked since he had been mainly proofing the castle from the supernatural. He didn’t want to up and leave if things were not secure.

“You may resume what you were doing after you take care of this case.” Dumbledore answered. “Since you may deal with witches or wizards from our world, I am allowing you to take one of my best students with you. You may choose who.”

“I say we take Hermione Granger.” Dean stated before Sam could even make a suggestion.

Sam opened his mouth and wanted to say something, but Dumbledore had already started to speak. “Very well. You may take Miss Granger but I must insist that you make special accommodations for her since she is young, impressionable, and that of the opposite sex.”

“Will do, professor!” Dean stated rather loudly. He knew Sam was probably giving him an awful glare right now, but he didn’t care. He figured some time away from Hogwarts could really help those two figure things out.

“The two of you can pack up your things and leave with Miss Granger. Do inform her and tell her that she will be excused from classes until she has returned.” Dumbledore explained before handing the two of them a map with the exact location of the town they would be heading to.

“Thank you, professor.” Dean said politely before leaving the Headmaster’s office with his brother. He hurried down the stairs because he knew Sam would be pissed at him.

“I’m so going to kill you!” Sam shouted at him when they were on the main floor again. 

Dean just chuckled. “Get over it Sammy. Let’s go find your girlfriend.”

Sam clenched his teeth and walked with Dean to go find Hermione. His first instinct was to head straight to the Gryffindor Common Room. He knew she would probably be there studying or hanging out with her friends. Then again, Dumbledore hadn‘t given Sam or Dean access to the common rooms, probably due to them not being official staff. They were only working for Dumbledore, probably without the knowledge of the Ministry of Magic, and did not have any rights of a professor since they were not professors. Maybe if the common rooms needed to be protected and proofed, then they might be given access, but until then, that idea was totally out. 

Since neither had access to the common rooms, their best bet was to find one of Hermione’s fellow Gryffindors and ask that person to retrieve her. As the two men walked towards the portrait of the Fat Lady, that’s when they spotted a red haired girl, who Sam recognized as Ginny Weasley, if only by association to the Weasley name around the castle, and due to the girl being friends with Hermione.

“Excuse me!” Sam exclaimed into the distance, his voice echoing off of the stone walls. “Ginny, is it? Have you seen Hermione?” He asked without really waiting for her to turn around. Best to just get the question out of the way instead of letting the girl think she had done something wrong. Then again, he might have startled her beyond all measure.

Red hair whipped around as Ginny stopped in her tracks, her eyes falling upon the Winchester brothers. The conversation she had the night of the Beginning of the Year Feast popped into her mind. She mentioned the brothers being rather attractive, so she smiled at them politely. No sense in turning away a cute face. “Yes, she is probably in her dorm. I’ll go fetch her you would like?”

“That would be great. Thanks.” Sam smiled a bit sheepishly, uncomfortable with the idea of talking to some of the students. When they spoke to them in large groups, that was different. He wanted to help them learn information that might protect them in the future, but one-on-one was a bit creepy to him.

Ginny simply nodded and entered the Gryffindor Common Room with a quick uttering of the password to the Fat Lady. Unfortunately, Sam did not overhear her since Ginny whispered it, perhaps fearful the brothers might overhear such information. After a couple of minutes, Hermione exited the common room without Ginny. Hermione didn’t look too happy, but Sam didn’t quite blame her after what he had said earlier. “What’s going on?” She asked curiously. “What are you two doing here?”

“Dumbledore has sent us on a case. He told us that we could take a student and Dean suggested you. Dumbledore said he would excuse you from classes until you got back.” Sam explained, giving Dean complete credit for picking her.

Hermione actually appeared to be hurt that Sam hadn’t suggested her. “Why me?” She asked.

“Young and brightest.” Dean smiled in a goofy way.

“Fine. I’ll do it. Just let me pack some things.” Hermione reentered the common room, went back upstairs to the girl’s dorms, and started filling a bag full of normal clothes. She thought it would be nice to wear something other then the usual Hogwarts uniforms, although she would technically be leaving in the uniform. Also throwing in a book, a couple of potions, and her wand, she finished packing within a couple of minutes. Wondering what was in store for the journey, Hermione’s mind started to clutter with thoughts, mainly ones that worried about what would happen between Sam and her during this period where the only other person watching them would be Dean.


	6. Comfy Sleeping Arrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m sorry.” Hermione said sympathetically. She paused a moment before saying anything else. “I know you probably think I haven’t experienced certain things, but I have. I’ve had people around me die. I know that doesn’t compare to being in hell but I’ve been around death enough to know how bad it is. I’ve fought against the evil side a few times and nearly could have died a couple of times too.”

Hermione descended the stairs from the girls’ dormitory, carrying her bag full of possessions on her shoulder. She was too worried at this point because she had never been alone with two men, except for Harry and Ron, but they were her best friends. Sam and Dean had experienced things she never had, and Sam had to like her on some level and she liked him. This made the situation new territory for her and a bit terrifying.

Once Hermione entered the common room again, she saw Dean and Sam waiting for her patiently. The thought of Dean suggesting her to Dumbledore as the student to take on their investigation hurt her slightly. It wasn’t that she didn’t like Dean; she had just expected Sam to suggest her. On some level, she knew it was because of the complicated relationship between Sam and her, but she knew how she felt. She wanted Sam and she wanted Sam to want her. The whole back-and-forth behavior Sam kept having about the two of them was starting to annoy her.

“I’m ready.” Hermione mentioned to them before exiting the common room. She didn’t bother looking at Sam, not wanting to see the expression on his face. She simply followed the two of them once they started leading the way. Her mind wandered as she followed them, thinking about what her parents would think if they knew what she had done lately, that she was going to be on a trip with two grown men who were quite older than her. The answer was clear to her though. She knew that her parents would disapprove and that any parent probably would unless they were completely insane. She had been chosen to help the innocent but in the process she was breaking a lot of rules.

After exiting Hogwarts, the three of them walked out to the Impala. Sam opened the back door of the car for her instead of opening the trunk. “All of our stuff is in the trunk. There isn’t room for your bag, so you’ll have to set it in the back with you.” He explained before leaving the door open for her and hopping into the passenger seat. He always let his brother drive. He knew better than to even ask to drive his brother’s ‘baby’.

Hermione quietly sat in the back seat and laid her bag next to her. She shut the door and pulled a book out of her bag, knowing that the car ride would probably take at least a couple of hours since the town was outside of London. Knowing how Dean could act, she figured it might take longer. 

Dean sat down in the driver’s seat, started the engine, and started driving towards the town that Dumbledore had marked on the map. Dean hated how the speed limit was in all kilometers on the signs since his car was in miles per hour. It was times like this that he knew why he never left the country and thought the metric system was a waste of time. “I suggest you read the damn map, Sam. I can’t understand this crazy measuring system.”

Sam held onto the map but he didn’t really need it since they could follow a main road most of the way there. He just folded it up and laid it down on the dashboard in front of him. He sighed since he knew this trip would be rather interesting with Hermione here. He never said the right things to her and having her in the same place with him practically 24/7 made the trip a lot harder. He was bound to have a few things slip from his lips that he never intended to say. Freudian slips seemed to be in his nature lately, especially when it involved talking to Hermione.

Hermione decided that she would read her Potions book that she had brought with her. The subject had never been her favorite so she figured a break like this would definitely be helpful to catch up on her reading. Plus, she would be a bit behind once she got back since she would be missing so many classes. 

After about an hour on the road, Dean decided to stop at a gas station to fill up his gas tank, stretch his legs, use the bathroom, and get some snacks. He pulled up to the pump and glanced in the rearview mirror to see that Hermione had fallen asleep. Her head was pressed against the window of her door and her book laid open in her lap. “She fell asleep.” He stated to Sam.

“I won’t wake her. I’ll just get her a snack or something.” Sam explained before stepping out of the car. His knees popped when he stood up since his legs were always cramped in the Impala because of his height. 

“We’re only about another hour away from this town. I think we will just stop at a hotel for the day and check out the bodies at the morgue tomorrow. Since we’re so close, we can just get her some real food once we get to the hotel.” Dean suggested as he put the pump into his car and started to fill up the tank.

“I’ll get her something in case she wakes up before we get there.” Sam said before he walked into the gas station. He just found the snack section and grabbed a couple bags of chips, a couple of snack cakes, and two bottles of pop. He figured what was left over he would save for Hermione. He took the items up to the counter and paid the cashier enough money to cover the food and the gas Dean was pumping into the car.

Sam walked back out to the car just as Dean had finished filling up the car. He sat back in his usual seat and then pulled out a bag of chips so he could munch on them. Dean and him never ate that healthy but it was the price they had to pay for living on the road. There weren’t many options available to them. Sometimes a hotel would have a microwave, but that still meant eating frozen or canned foods and it was just easier to go ahead and buy the fast food.

Dean hopped back into the car and drove off. “Time to get this show on the road.”

After another hour or so on the road, Dean reached the town and pulled into some local hotel. It was nothing fancy, just the typical type of hotel the two would normally stay in: one with no pool and just enough to accommodate them which usually meant two beds, a shower, a TV, and a coffee maker to get some caffeine flowing in their system in the morning. 

“I’ll get us a room while you start pulling our bags out of the trunk.” Dean explained.

“Once we get settled into the room, I’ll go get us some food.” Sam mentioned before he stepped out of the car and went to the trunk. 

Dean didn’t argue and Sam did as he was told. He grabbed their usual bags out of the trunk, the ones that typically held their clothes, Sam’s laptop, and a few weapons they always preferred to carry with them. Sam slammed the trunk shut once he had all of the bags out and the noise woke up Hermione. 

She sat up in the backseat of the car and rubbed her eyes. She glanced around and figured they were at a hotel. She grabbed her bag and stepped outside of the car. Her eyes found Sam but she didn’t say anything since Dean came back over with a key to the room. He unlocked the door so everyone could get inside and Sam could drop down all of the heavy bags.

The room was rather boring. It only had two queen size beds, a sofa, microwave, TV, bathroom, and not much of anything else besides a nightstand between the two beds and another table near the sofa with a couple of chairs. Even the colors of the hotel room were rather bland; nothing but browns and tan colors. The boys were typically used to these types of hotel rooms since money needed to be saved for more important things along the way.

Sam dropped down the bags in the space between the two beds while Hermione sat down quietly on the sofa with her bag. “We will have to figure out sleeping arrangements since there are only two beds.” Sam mentioned the obvious. 

“I don’t sleep on couches.” Dean stated before sitting down on one of the beds and claiming it as his own.

“I guess Hermione could have the other bed.” Sam offered in an uneasy tone. He knew he was pretty tall and so sleeping on a couch never worked for him. His feet and even part of his legs always dangled off the end of the couch.

Hermione looked at him. “I’ll sleep on the couch. It makes the most sense.” She really didn’t mind sleeping on the sofa at all. She was the tiniest one in the room so she knew she could curl up into a ball if she wanted to.

Sam sighed as if something were bothering him. “Maybe we should have gotten you your own room. Dumbledore did say we would have to make special accommodations for you.”

“Dumbledore isn’t here and it’s ridiculous to get me my own room when this one will be fine.” Hermione explained simply. 

“Fine. I’m going to go get some food for us to eat.” Sam said quietly before leaving the room. He had done this on purpose, knowing that if Dean had been the one to get food, he would be left alone with Hermione in a hotel room. There were no other adults around besides Dean to stop him from acting on his emotions, and he knew Dean wouldn’t do anything. Nothing was holding him back but himself so he didn’t want to be alone with her.

Hermione sat on the sofa quietly once Sam left. She didn’t know what to say to Dean since she hadn’t gotten to know him. She had nothing against him; it was just that Sam had been the one she had gotten to know, even if it was only a fraction of him that she had gotten to spend time with.

“Sam likes you, you know. I can tell. I know him better than anyone,” Dean explained. “He’s just scared because of events that have happened to him in his past. He’s had a couple of relationships that ended pretty badly, like ended up with death.”

Hermione looked up at Dean; surprised he had said anything to her. “Death?” She questioned.

“Yes. I probably shouldn’t be telling you this stuff but I’m going to anyways.” Dean said before giving some details. “When he was in college, he had a girlfriend named Jessica. He was actually to the point of looking for a ring so he could propose. Unfortunately, the same demon that killed our mother killed her. Then a while later he ended up with Madison. Bad thing is she ended up being a werewolf and he had to kill her. She wanted him to kill her though so she couldn’t hurt anyone else, but it upset him pretty badly. Of course, then he had something to do with Ruby who was a demon. I think he just shagged her because he was lonely when I was down in hell.”

Hermione appeared saddened by what she had just heard. “That’s awful.” She uttered quietly. It was all she could think of to say.

Dean nodded. “Yup. It’s the reason he won’t be with you, or at least why I think he won’t besides all of the moral reasons. I think the morals are just an excuse. I think it’s really because of the bad luck he’s had with women. He probably thinks you’ll end up dying too.”

“I guess that makes sense but it just kind of bothers me. He can be with a werewolf and a demon but not me? What’s so wrong with me?” Hermione asked, looking down at the ground as she tried to hold back tears.

“There is nothing wrong with you. If my brother didn’t like you, I’d shag you in a heartbeat.” Dean confessed. “I’m just the type that doesn’t date though.”

Hermione looked at him and gave him a slight smile. “Can I ask you something? I will understand if you don’t want to answer.”

Dean nodded. “Yeah. Sure.”

“Well, I heard you say something in our first class session that you were in hell. I was kind of wondering how that happened and what it was like.” She explained in a shy voice, trying not to come off as too nosey.

Dean clenched his teeth together and didn’t answer for a minute. Being in hell had been a touchy subject for him. Not even Sam had been given that many details. “I sold my soul to bring Sam back to life.”

Hermione gasped. “Sam died?”

“Yes.” Dean replied. “He was killed so I did the only thing I could think of to get him back. On the downside, it meant I would go to hell. Obviously, I came back. An angel named Castiel pulled me out. Apparently, God has plans for me. And as for what hell was like, well, it was like hell. You get tortured everyday and it’s beyond torture. You’re cut open in unimaginable ways and once you think they can’t cut you open anymore, they find a way to do it. After awhile, your body is back together and it starts over. The worst part is when you can’t take it no more and you’re the one doing the torturing.”

“I’m sorry.” Hermione said sympathetically. She paused a moment before saying anything else. “I know you probably think I haven’t experienced certain things, but I have. I’ve had people around me die. I know that doesn’t compare to being in hell but I’ve been around death enough to know how bad it is. I’ve fought against the evil side a few times and nearly could have died a couple of times too.”

“I never thought you hadn’t experienced things. I am sure Sam and I have probably seen a lot more than you have, but I know that Dumbledore wouldn’t have let you come with us if he didn’t think you could defend yourself.” Dean explained.

Hermione smiled and then the door opened as Sam came back into the room. He had a couple of white paper bags full of food and a drink carrier with three cups in it. He placed it down on the table and plopped down into one of the chairs around the table. “I got cheeseburgers, French fries, and soda.”

Dean and Hermione sat down at the table too. The three of them ate their food quietly and didn’t talk a whole lot. Sam didn’t know what to say since everything he kept saying somehow offended Hermione. 

“I think I’m going to call it an early night.” Sam mentioned before getting up and heading to the bathroom to change into some pajamas. 

Once he came out of the bathroom, Sam was in a white tank top and a pair of pajama pants. He crawled under the covers of his bed and tried to go to sleep. Hermione watched him and felt sorry for him. She remembered what Dean had said about his past relationships and how two of them had ended up with death. 

Hermione went into the bathroom and changed into her own pajamas. There were pretty cutesy and really embarrassing since they had teddy bears all over them but she didn’t care. She had come up with an idea so she walked over to Sam’s bed and crawled under the covers. She didn’t face him while she laid there but she grabbed his arm and placed it around her waist.

“What the hell are you doing?” Sam asked since he wasn’t asleep yet and found this rather strange.

“I’m sleeping in the bed with you.” Hermione answered simply.

“You were supposed to sleep on the couch.” He stated obviously.

Hermione turned to face him and was met with a dumbfounded look like Sam didn’t understand what was going on. “I don’t want you to be alone.” She confessed before kissing him on the lips gently. She was tired of having him make the first move all of the time so she wasn’t going to wait for him anymore. 

“Hermione-“

“Don’t argue with me.” She cut him off.

“Fine.” He said finally giving in. “Nice pajamas by the way.” He smirked.

“Oh hardy har har.” Hermione said mockingly before snuggling up against him.

Sam wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead before closing his eyes. He wanted to argue with her but a part of him didn’t mind being close to her. He knew his feelings for her wouldn’t change so he decided to give in for now. There was actually some comfort for him to have Hermione in his arms. He didn’t want to be alone and he figured she didn’t either. 

After a few minutes of laying there with his eyes closed, Sam fell asleep with Hermione in his arms. Hermione had already fallen asleep with her head snuggled up against his chest. The two looked peaceful as they slept in the same bed, hopefully finding some solace within each other.


	7. Calling Reinforcements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione pulled away so he couldn’t do so. She stood up and looked at him with tears in her eyes. “No. I’m done.”
> 
> A confused look overcame Sam’s face. “What do you mean?”
> 
> “I give up. I’m done.” She replied. “It’s obvious you don’t want me since you keep going back and forth. You can be with a werewolf and a demon, but not me, so apparently witches are disgusting. So I give up. I’m done. You win.”

In the morning, Hermione woke up with her brown bushy hair all around her head. She was quite used to waking up with hair in her face considering her hair was awfully hard to tame at times, plus she moved around a lot in her sleep. She hoped her turning in her sleep didn’t keep Sam up all night. Pulling her hair out of her face before turning to see if Sam had woke up yet; she found that he had not.

In fact, Sam actually had kicked the covers off in the middle of the night. Apparently he wasn’t the only one who tossed and turned a lot in their sleep. She grinned slightly, even more so when she noticed that he was still sleeping and in nothing but his boxers. It was hard for her to not stare, especially since his body was really fit. Of course Hermione liked Sam for more than his body, considering he actually had some smarts compared to half of the students her age. 

Sam flipped onto his back while he still slept and this caused Hermione to grin. She just couldn’t help herself so she ran her hand gently over his shoulders, caressing his skin very softly. Then she ran her hand down his chest and stomach, almost as if she were examining his body, trying to discover every line and curve of it.

However, her behavior caused Sam to wake up. He groaned and looked at her with tired eyes. “What are you doing?” He asked before yawning.

Hermione just couldn’t help herself so she leaned towards Sam and kissed him on the lips passionately. She moved her body so that she was pressed up against him as she kissed him. Her hands started to wander over his body as she kissed down his neck ever so gently. 

A moan escaped Sam’s lips but he wasn’t exactly into her attempt at seducing him either. “Wh-what are you doing?” He asked with his eyes closed. “You need to stop.”

“Then maybe you should say it like you mean it.” She stated before nibbling on his earlobe gently.

All of a sudden, Sam grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her away. He left the bed and stood up abruptly. “Goddamn it, Hermione.” He swore. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

Hermione sat on the bed quietly and just looked down. It was quite obvious that she was upset by the look on her face and the tears in her eyes. She had grown sick and tired of this game he kept playing with her, this back and forth relationship, if it could really be called that.

A sigh escaped Sam’s lips as he finally realized his mistake. “I’m sorry.” He apologized before trying to touch her shoulder with sincerity.

Hermione pulled away so he couldn’t do so. She stood up and looked at him with tears in her eyes. “No. I’m done.”

A confused look overcame Sam’s face. “What do you mean?”

“I give up. I’m done.” She replied. “It’s obvious you don’t want me since you keep going back and forth. You can be with a werewolf and a demon, but not me, so apparently witches are disgusting. So I give up. I’m done. You win.”

After Hermione finished what she was saying, she quickly grabbed her coat and put it on over her pajamas. Then she slipped on her shoes and went outside to sit on the bench near their room. She huddled up into a ball, her knees held against her chest as she buried her face into her legs as she cried.

Back in the room, Sam cussed under his breath. Dean had woke up from all of their commotion. “Nice going, dumbass.” He said to Sam.

“Shut up.” Sam replied but it was all he could really say. He felt awful at this point but wasn’t sure that he could possibly do anything to make the situation good again. “She was coming on way too strong so I stopped her.”

“So what if she was?” Dean pondered. “She likes you and you keep pushing her away. Plus she is right. You can be with a werewolf and a demon, but not her. That’s pretty sad, even for you.”

Sam rubbed his temples slightly since all of this was starting to give him a major headache. “Those were different circumstances. We thought we had cured Madison before I slept with her. We didn’t know she would change into a werewolf again,” he explained. “As for Ruby, I never loved her. She just provided solace in a time that I needed comfort. You weren’t here so you wouldn’t understand.”

“Those are just excuses.” Dean informed him. “I may sleep with a lot of different chicks, but I don’t treat them like that, and I certainly have never seen you treat a girl this bad before. Hermione definitely does not deserve whatever pent up issues you have and don’t you dare bring up that whole she might die bullshit again. She has magic to help protect her.”

After Dean finished his little speech to Sam, he quickly threw on some clothes and went outside to check on Hermione. Seeing that she was on the bench, he sat down next to her and put an arm around her. He squeezed her gently with his arm. “Hey. Don’t cry. Sam is just being a dick.” He teased to try and cheer her up.

“There must be something wrong with me.” Hermione said although it was muffled since she had been crying and hiding her face.

“No, there isn’t. Maybe you’re just going to have to make Sam realize that.” Dean explained cryptically.

Hermione sniffled and looked up at him. “What do you mean?” She asked curiously before wiping her eyes.

“Hit him where it hurts. Flirt with other men,” he smirked. “Now come on. I have the perfect idea for this.” 

Dean stood up and offered his hand to Hermione. She took it so she could pull herself to her feet before the two went inside.

Everyone freshened up in the morning, but it was done in silence after the incident between Hermione and Sam. Dean didn’t really care for the silence since he was so used to blaring music all the time, even when he slept.

After everyone became squeaky clean, Dean decided it was time to fill Hermione and Sam in on his plan, the same plan that would help Hermione with her Sam problems. “We have to do some field work to investigate what’s going on. I suggest you two go to the morgue since a couple of weird deaths have occurred. You two can talk to the coroners about their deaths while I go search the places where the deaths happened.” He explained with an inward grin at his brilliant plan to help these two.

Luckily for Dean, Sam didn’t even argue with him. Sam didn’t want to come off as more of a jerk than he already had by protesting the time he would have to spend with Hermione.

Since everything had been settled, Sam put on one of the many suits him and Dean used for impersonating people of the law to sneak their way into places and crime scenes. He wore the all black suit with the white dress shirt underneath and the plain black tie. He figured this would work for an FBI look. Hermione didn’t have anything that would really work so she transfigured some regular clothes into looking like a black skirt suit and she wore a red silk top underneath it. She put her hair up so that it looked more professional than if it were down and bushy like normal.

Dean let them take the Impala since the murder locations weren’t that far from the hotel. He figured he would walk since the coroner’s office was farther away. Sam took advantage of this time to actually drive the Impala for once. He hopped into the driver’s seat quietly and started up the engine while Hermione sat in the passenger seat.

The ride to the coroner’s was completely silent. Sam couldn’t think of anything to say that would make things better or not sound like he was trying to make small talk just because of the silence. Instead, he just sighed and glanced over at Hermione a couple of times to see that she stared out the window the entire time.

After a few minutes, Hermione and Sam arrived and they stepped out of the Impala before entering the coroner’s office. Sam walked into the place like he was tall and confident to give off the FBI vibe. He strutted right up to the front desk where a guy sat. “Excuse me,” he said politely. “I’m here to investigate two deaths that happened recently and I’m with the FBI.”

The guy stood up and eyed Sam and Hermione suspiciously. “Let me see your ID.”

“Of course.” Sam said before pulling out one of the many fake IDs that Dean and him had made throughout the years. He flipped it open to show some made up name with a forged FBI badge.

The guy nodded and then turned to Hermione. “What about you miss?”

Sam had forgotten that Hermione didn’t have an ID. He tried to think of some explanation but Hermione beat him to it.

Bending over the counter slightly to show her cleavage, Hermione grinned at the guy. “Well, you see sir, I’m actually an FBI agent in training and we don’t exactly get badges.”

The guy stared at her cleavage for a few seconds before looking at Sam and her in the face. “Alright.” He said as if they were okay in his book. “I’d let you see the bodies but I’m afraid there isn’t much to see. They’re all in pieces.”

“Pieces?” Sam questioned as he wrinkled his brow in curiosity.

“Yeah,” he reassured Sam. “The bodies are all ripped apart and chewed on. There were some animal hairs found so they think it might have been wolves.”

Sam nodded and already had an idea since the guy mentioned wolves. “Thanks for your time.” He said before turning to leave with Hermione.

Once they were back in the car, Sam turned to Hermione. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“Werewolves.” She answered. “There was a full moon last night which means that the person could change again. Plus, werewolves in my world do have hair.”

“Dean and I have some expertise in werewolves but not with the kind in your world.” Sam explained before he turned on the car and started driving back to the hotel. “What about you?”

“Well, I know someone who is a werewolf,” she confessed. “His name is Remus Lupin but he wouldn’t harm anyone.”

“How do you know? He could be the one doing this.” He judged without realizing what he was saying since he knew nothing about Remus Lupin.

“I know it’s not him. In our world we have a potion that werewolves can take so they will turn into a big sedated dog when they turn. I’ve known him for years and he wouldn’t do this.” She explained while staring out the window again.

Sam kept quiet for a couple of minutes before he finally spoke. “Did you really have to show that guy your cleavage?”

Hermione grinned at him. “I can’t help it that I didn’t have an ID.”

Another sigh escaped Sam’s lips, one of many during the day. “Listen, Hermione. I’m sorry.” He apologized. “It’s just you were coming on to me and I was worried it would have gone further. I care about you and I do want you, but I want your first time to be special, not just some heat of the moment thing.”

“I can understand that, but you didn’t have to be so mean and yell at me like that. You could have gone about the situation in a different way.” She tried to explain to him.

“I know,” he agreed. “It’s just, you kind of drive me crazy in a lustful kind of way.” Sam’s cheeks turned red slightly since he confessed that he really did want her. Sometimes he thought about the things he would do to her, but he learned to control himself since he knew she had never done anything.

Hermione smirked and remained quiet the last few minutes back to the hotel room. Dean had already been waiting for them when they arrived. Sam and Hermione quickly changed into something more comfortable before they decided to fill each other in on their findings.

Sam filled Dean in on the dead bodies, or what was left of them, and the theory that Hermione and him had come to.

“There was hair at the murder locales too. I found a few teeth too, but now that you say the bodies were ripped apart and chewed up, I’m not quite sure if they belonged to the dead bodies or the thing that ripped them apart. With the full moon in cycle, werewolves are the only things that make sense, or one werewolf.” Dean explained before sitting down in one of the crappy hotel chairs.

Hermione stood up and pulled out her wand. She put the wand to her head and then sent off her Otter Patronus that had a message attached.

“What the hell was that?” Dean asked looking rather dumbfounded.

Hermione had to explain the whole Patronus thing to him before giving details. “I figured if we’re dealing with werewolves, who better to call upon then someone with experience, someone who actually is a werewolf.” She smiled at them, knowing that she had just sent a message to Remus Lupin, hoping he would come to their aid. It was time to call in reinforcements and Hermione knew there would be no one better to call than someone who actually had experience knowing how a werewolf thought and acted.


	8. Casualties of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus winced in pain slightly, feeling the transformation coming. He pressed his hand against the side of the hotel, using it as support to hold himself up. Hermione tried to step closer to him, but he growled at her through his teeth. “Stay back, Hermione.” He demanded, while Fenrir looked like he was going to go through the same transformation in seconds.

Sam sat quietly on the bed with Hermione after she had sent her Patronus to Remus for help. A sigh escaped Sam’s mouth as if something were troubling him. “Hermione, I don’t mean to question you, but how well do you know this Remus guy?” He asked as if Hermione didn’t know Remus well enough to trust him.

“I’ve known him since my third year at Hogwarts,” she replied. “He was my Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and he is a member of the Order of the Phoenix, which is a group created by Dumbledore to fight evil.”

“I’m just concerned.” Sam confessed.

Hermione looked at him softly. “I know, but you have to trust me and trust that I can help. After all, that’s why I was asked to come.” She reminded him.

Just then, a knock sounded on the door. Hermione quickly answered the door to see Remus standing before her. His hair was graying more and it was evident that stress was weighing down on him by the bags under his eyes. There were also a couple of scratches on his face, which had occurred during the full moon cycle.

“Remus,” Hermione said in a shocked tone. “How did you get here so quickly?”

“I was in the area.” He replied before stepping into the room once Hermione had stepped aside.

“But why?” She asked curiously.

“The deaths. I came to investigate them.”

Sam felt this was too much of a coincidence and a very unlikely story. “How do we know it isn’t you since you are a werewolf?” He questioned Remus, since the deaths did look like they were caused by a werewolf.

Hermione glared at Sam. “Because Remus takes a potion that only changes him into a dog and keeps him mellow during his transformation.”  
“How do we know he took it though?” Sam asked in suspicion.

Hermione walked over to Sam and took him aside. “You’re being rude. He came here to help and you’re judging him because he’s a werewolf. It was you who fell in love with one once. It’s not like you’re exactly normal either.” She reminded him of his demon blood.

“Just make sure he took his potion today.” Sam demanded in order to keep things safe.

Hermione walked back over to Remus and tried to be polite as possible, but Remus interjected. “I’m a werewolf Hermione. I have a keen sense of hearing so no need to ask if I’ve taken it.” He explained.

Sam looked embarrassed since he knew Remus overheard him being rude. Then again, it was always better to be safe then to be sorry. 

“I didn’t take it today simply because my wolf form could be the only way to stop the person or thing.” He explained as if he knew something about it.

“Do you know who is doing this?” Dean asked, finally entering the conversation. He always was more the get-down-to-business type of guy.

“Fenrir Greyback.” Remus answered.

“Doesn’t ring a bell.” Dean said before a gasp came from Hermione’s mouth. “What?”

“He’s another werewolf, but he works for Voldemort. He has a thing for young girls, especially ones that aren’t purebloods.” She explained with a slight look of fear on her face.

“I hate weirdo creeps.” Dean stated with a look of disgust. “I can only imagine why he likes young girls. Pretty self explanatory. A werewolf that is a pedophile. You hear something new everyday.”

“I would ask what he wants, but I guess Dean just answered that question,” Sam explained. “It doesn’t explain what that has to do with Voldemort.”

Remus sighed in distress. “It’s hard to understand the mind of a psychopath, but I think Fenrir is mainly in this for himself, that and possibly Voldemort is just using him to cause trouble. He wants to stir people up and cause havoc everywhere. The more dead bodies, the better in Voldemort’s eyes.”

“I think it is best that Hermione stay inside since this Fenrir guy likes girls that aren’t purebloods.” Sam stated to Remus.

Hermione groaned in disgust but she knew better then to argue with them. She would never win and she learned that lately. Sam always made her seem and feel like a little kid no matter what she did or said. Remus was her friend and she knew he would make her feel the same way since he often told Harry to not get in trouble. He was one to talk though, considering the Marauders were always a bunch of trouble makers.  
“May I speak with you outside?” Remus asked Sam politely.

Sam hesitated for a moment, but nodded and went outside with Remus. He shut the hotel door behind him and stood there, waiting for Remus to talk. He was worried a little bit though considering the sun was starting to go down, and soon it would be dark, which meant the moon would be coming up and Remus would turn into a werewolf. This bothered Sam since Remus hadn’t taken his potion, plus Sam didn’t like the idea of a werewolf roaming around.

Remus sighed before facing Sam. “You like her don’t you?” He asked, referring to Hermione and knowing that Sam would know who he was talking about.

Sam opened his mouth as if he were going to say something since he felt shocked. “Well, yes I do, but I don’t see what this has to do with what’s going on. I don’t even understand how you would know that.”

“It’s simple,” he replied. “I’m a werewolf with a keen sense of smell also. I can smell you two all over each other.”

Sam freaked out at this point. He didn’t want Remus to think he had violated Hermione. “We haven’t had sex if that’s what you’re referring to.”

Remus nodded slowly. “I know, but I’ve known Hermione for a long time, and I don’t want her to get hurt. She’s a very brilliant young woman, one who deserves the best. She doesn’t deserve to be with someone who plays games with her. She needs someone honest.”

Sam’s heart sank, knowing that he had gone back and forth about being with Hermione many times. He wondered how Remus could possibly sense a thing like that. “Okay, but what are we going to do about Fenrir?” He asked curiously, wondering about the plan they might come up with now that it was getting darker by the minute.'

“You’re not going to do anything.” A familiar voice came from a few feet away. 

Sam and Remus both looked towards the direction of the voice, to see Fenrir in the flesh. Remus clenched his teeth together. “What are you doing here?”  
“I’ve come to finish you off so you don’t ruin my fun.” He explained with a slight smile, one that was meant to entice them.

Just as this was said, Hermione opened the door and gasped at the sight of Fenrir. She didn’t know the man, but she knew what he looked like after Fenrir had mauled Bill Weasley’s face. “Hermione!” Sam shouted. “I told you to stay inside!”

“It’s too late for that.” Fenrir stated. At that moment, the sun disappeared, and the moon was starting to rise quickly in the sky. Sam looked up at the sky, seeing it try to pop up beyond the horizon. He looked back and forth from Remus and Fenrir, afraid that Hermione, Dean, and himself would end up dead from these two.

Remus winced in pain slightly, feeling the transformation coming. He pressed his hand against the side of the hotel, using it as support to hold himself up. Hermione tried to step closer to him, but he growled at her through his teeth. “Stay back, Hermione.” He demanded, while Fenrir looked like he was going to go through the same transformation in seconds.

Remus walked closer to Fenrir, staring him down as if it were some old west showdown. Sam didn’t want to think about what was going to happen next, but a part of him could feel it in his bones. He knew these two were going to fight, fight in their werewolf forms.

The two men started to slowly change into werewolves, their clothes ripping apart, allowing for their massive werewolf bodies to expand. Grey fur started to sprout all over their bodies, more and more as the transformation took place. Hermione gasped in horror and tried to run towards Remus, but to only be held back by Sam.  
Sam held her tightly around the waist, knowing that she would run towards them and get hurt if he didn’t. “NO!” She screamed as both men had taken on their werewolf form at this point.

Both growled at each other and bared their white pointy teeth. Sam and Hermione watched in horror as both werewolves attacked each other, fur flying and teeth sinking into each other. Fenrir bit Remus hard on the upper arm, causing a howl of pain to come from Remus. Tears started to form in Hermione’s eyes as she watched in horror.

The two werewolves separated for a moment only to growl and bare their teeth at each other again. Fenrir lunged at Remus, biting into him and scratching him all over. Blood started to stain Remus fur and flow onto the ground. The life was starting to slowly escape Remus, but he wasn’t going to go down without ending Fenrir. He threw Fenrir off of him and then lunged at him. In the matter of seconds, Remus sank his teeth into Fenrir’s throat and ripped it out, causing Fenrir to choke on his own blood.

Remus did it. He had killed Fenrir and Fenrir’s body turned back into a human, which happens when a werewolf dies. Remus’ body plopped down close to Fenrir’s, his breathing shallow and slowing by the minute. As Hermione watched the bloody mess happen before her eyes, she was about to witness something far more horrible. She saw Remus turn back to his human form, and then she knew. She knew that Remus was dead.

“NO!!!!!” She shouted and tried to escape Sam. He kept holding her back, but all of her anger and sadness allowed her to pull free of his grasp. She ran towards the bloody, dead corpses of her enemy and friend, kneeling down next to Remus. She couldn’t even touch him because of the sight being too gory and bloody. Her stomach churned and she wanted to throw up, but the grief was just too much. 

Tears flowed from her eyes freely as Sam came over to her. He picked her up and carried her back inside, away from the aftermath of a battle. Placing her down gently on the bed, Sam laid down next to her, stroking her hair softly to try and comfort her. He kept his body close to hers, letting her know that he was there, and that he would continue to be there for her no matter what. He didn’t like seeing her like this, but he knew she had to let it all out.

While this was going on, Dean finally walked to the front door and looked outside. “Oh god.” He said in shock. “I’ll umm…go do something about that.” He stated before leaving the room and shutting the door. He knew a mess like that couldn’t be left outside, especially at a hotel. Luckily for them, no one else had checked into that hotel since they stayed at cheap ones, but it didn’t mean someone didn’t hear all of the noise and wouldn’t come to the hotel soon.

Dean walked over to the two dead bodies. He looked down at them in disgust. “I always get to clean up the messes.” He groaned. He wasn’t close to either of these men. He hadn’t known Remus like Hermione did, so that’s why he could easily clean up such a sight. He had come accustomed to seeing gross things in his line of work. A sigh escaped his mouth as he glanced at Remus for a second though. “Why is it always the good ones?” He questioned, feeling bad for the man that had come to their aid.

“War is not picky. It only chooses casualties.” A familiar voice stated.

 

Dean looked up to see Castiel standing before him. Castiel was still inside the same man, a man who looked like an accountant of some type, but had apparently asked for something holy to happen to him, and that is why he had been possessed by Castiel. 

“What are you doing here?” Dean asked, almost sounding a bit ungrateful, even after Castiel had pulled him out of hell.

Castiel looked at Dean blankly, showing no emotion, since angels weren’t allowed to feel things. They were only told to do as their Father commanded them to do. “I am here to discuss Sam,” he stated before continuing. “The use of his powers has been very few lately.”

Dean gave him a confused look. “I thought that’s what you, God, and all of your angel buddies wanted?”

“It is, but he has ceased the use of his powers due to the witch. She has become a major part of his well being.” Castiel explained while ignoring the two dead bodies on the ground.  
“So you know about those witches then?” Dean asked curiously.

“We know of their kind, the ones who can channel their magics through a wand,” he explained. “This same magic that can hurt demons, and may very well be one of the few things that can stop your brother if he needs to be stopped.”

Dean sighed, sort of tired of the angels threats towards his brother. “Yeah, yeah.” He said before bending down to pick up one of the dead bodies. “So you going to help me clean up this mess or what?” He asked, but when he glanced up, Castiel had already disappeared. “I really hate it when they do that.” He said out loud to himself, hoping that maybe the angels would hear him in the process.

After Dean had buried the bodies somewhere, he went back to the hotel room to clean up. He could hear Hermione’s sobs, which were a lot quieter than before. “How’s she doing?” He asked Sam.

“A little bit better but she’s pretty inconsolable.” Sam answered.

Hermione sniffled slightly and wiped her eyes, which had become red from all of the crying. She looked at Dean who had dirt all over him from burying the bodies. “Where….where did you go?” She asked quietly, the sadness evident on her face.

“I buried the bodies.” He answered simply. There wasn’t an easy way for him to state it.

Hermione buried her face in Sam’s chest and started bawling again. “P-poor T-tonks.” She let out between sobs.

“Who is Tonks?” Sam questioned while holding Hermione and rubbing her back gently.

She pulled away and looked at him with tears in her eyes. “And…and baby Teddy.” She added, not making much sense to Sam or Dean.  
“Come on, Hermione. You have to tell us who they are.” Sam demanded, trying to be polite as possible.

 

She wiped her eyes before responding. “Tonks is his wife, and baby Teddy is his son.” She answered before the sobs overcame her again. She laid back down on the pillow and sobbed into it.

Sam glanced at Dean with sadness. Neither of them knew that Remus had a wife and son, but now they felt horrible. Even Sam felt awful since he hadn’t trusted Remus. Sadness and grief filled the room and continued to do so for the rest of the night. Sam stayed with Hermione, holding her tightly as she cried. She cried so hard that she finally fell asleep and Sam did the same, lying next to her. Dean had cleaned himself up while all of this was going on, but when he went to sleep in his own bed, he found himself staring up at the ceiling for awhile, wondering why war had to take all the good men.


	9. Letting It All Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With that said, Sam walked over to Hermione and kneeled in front of her. He gently took the picture from her and gave it the once-over. He noticed a bit of dried blood on one of the corners but that’s not what bothered him: it was the happy family staring up at him. Teddy was in Tonks arms, a patch of his hair a blue color, and Remus had his arm around Tonks. This was the happy family he never had as a child and now he felt like Teddy somehow represented him. He felt like he was partly to blame for this, for Remus' death.

Sam laid on the bed next to Hermione as she still slept. He watched her sleep since right now she was so calm and quiet compared to her loud sobs over Remus’ death. An occasional mumble of Remus’ name came from Hermione during the night, but Sam figured that was normal after what happened. He actually felt guilty for not trusting Remus, and now Remus was dead after risking his life for them.

Hermione stirred in her sleep before waking up. She felt Sam’s body laying next to her so she turned to face him.

“Hey.” He said in a whisper.

Hermione didn’t say anything. The fact that her eyes were still red after sleeping said enough.

“Do you want some breakfast?” He asked quietly, trying to be sympathetic and sweet.

“I don’t know.” She replied so softly that Sam could barely hear.

“I’ll get you something and bring it back,” he offered. “You can rest some more if you want.”

“I’m fine.” She replied.

“You just lost someone important to you. That makes you far from fine.” Sam stated.

Hermione sighed. “You’re right,” she confessed. “I’m not fine, but Remus is dead and there is nothing I can do about it. He’s gone and I don’t want to talk about it.”

“I’m sorry.” He apologized before kissing her on the forehead.

Then Sam quietly left the hotel room to get Hermione’s breakfast. He didn’t want to leave her alone, but Dean was nowhere to be found and Hermione was grown up now. In her current state of mind, Sam doubted she would bother taking off. It was slightly dangerous for her to go anywhere alone, plus she couldn’t seek revenge for Remus’ death since Fenrir died too.

After Sam grabbed breakfast for all three of them, he headed back to the hotel room. Dean was back when Sam entered the room. “Where have you been?” He asked before he noticed Hermione was holding a picture and she had tears in her eyes. Dean had his hand on Hermione’s shoulder to comfort her. “What’s wrong?” Sam asked with concern.  
Dean turned his head to look at Sam. “I went and talked to Tonks,” he answered the first question. “I figured she should know what happened from someone who saw it, and actually be informed of his death since I buried him.”

“How did you find out where he lived?” Sam asked.

“His wallet,” he replied. “There was a picture of him with Tonks and Teddy in there, and Tonks said Hermione could have it.”

With that said, Sam walked over to Hermione and kneeled in front of her. He gently took the picture from her and gave it the once-over. He noticed a bit of dried blood on one of the corners but that’s not what bothered him: it was the happy family staring up at him. Teddy was in Tonks arms, a patch of his hair a blue color, and Remus had his arm around Tonks. This was the happy family he never had as a child and now he felt like Teddy somehow represented him. He felt like he was partly to blame for this, for Remus’ death.

Sam quietly handed the picture back to Hermione. “Teddy is a really cute baby,” he stated before sighing in distress. “Sorry. I don’t know what else to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything,” Hermione responded. “I’m not going back to Hogwarts.”

Sam looked at her with shock since he knew how much Hermione loved her education. “Oh yes you are!” He exclaimed, standing up in an attempt to be superior.

Hermione looked up at him with hurt in her eyes. The pain and looks on her friends’ faces was the reason she didn’t want to go back. She couldn’t face everyone and try to explain what she saw or how she couldn’t save Remus. She felt as if she would be blamed for his death. “You can’t make me.”

“Yes I can! We brought you here in our car, so yes I can. I will drag you back if I have to.” He explained sternly.

Abruptly, Hermione stood up from the bed and glared at Sam. “You can’t make me! You’re not my father!” She shouted at him in anger. The thought of him trying to make her go back infuriated her, mainly because he kept treating her like a child instead of a lover.

Dean stood up in shock of the both of them. “I think it’s best if I give you two some alone time.” He said before heading towards the door and leaving, not giving them any time to protest his departure.

Sam carried on as if Dean hadn’t said anything. “I may not be your father, but I know you Hermione. You love Hogwarts and you’ll miss your friends. You’re just saying this right now because of the grief. You have to go back. I’m going back, and if you don’t go back, we won’t be together.” He tried to explain to her in order to knock some sense into her.

“We won’t be together?” She questioned with a touch of bitterness in her voice. “We’re not together as it is! You always go back and forth from being with me to not being with me! I’m just a child in your little world. A child that you think you can control!”

The words stung Sam and he looked down at the ground to avoid her eyes. “That’s not true.” He said quietly. “I’m sorry if I kept going back and forth, but it’s only because I’m scared. I’m scared about a lot of things, Hermione. I’m scared that this war is going on and that we all might be dead tomorrow. I’m scared about this demon blood inside of me and the monster I might become, but most of all, I’m scared that I’m not good enough for you!” He finally let out all of his fears to her that had been bottling up for so long.

Hermione glared at him with annoyance. “And what? You think I’m not scared?” She questioned. “I’m scared every day because ever since my first year at Hogwarts, I’ve been fighting things and fighting to protect my friends. Lately there is a lot of death around me, and now Remus. I’m the one that asked for his help. I’m the one that got him into all of this, so it’s my fault he’s dead. It’s my fault his wife is now a widow and that his son doesn’t have a father. I can’t go back and face all my friends after this. I can’t face their questions or the looks they will give me and think I won’t notice.”

Sam sighed before he looked at her again. “Your friends will not act like that, especially if they really are your friends. It’s not your fault that Remus died. He protected us because he chose to. He saved us and I think he would want you to go back to Hogwarts also.”

“Don’t you dare pull that crap on me! He’s dead, so you don’t know what he wanted!” She shouted before she pulled out her wand and pointed it at him in anger. “You can’t make me go back!”

Sam looked at her with shock and hurt, mainly because she pointed her wand at him which meant she was willing to use her magic on him. “If it will make you feel better, you can hurt me with your magic.” He said quietly before looking down at the ground, the hurt evident on his face.

The tears started flowing from Hermione’s eyes again. She lowered her wand and started sobbing. “I’m sorry.” She apologized, looking down at the ground also.  
Sam walked over to the bed and sat down before grabbing Hermione and pulling her onto his lap. He brushed away a few of her tears with his thumb. “Hey. It’s okay.” He said while wrapping his arms around her waist to keep her on his lap so she wouldn’t slide off.

Hermione sniffled and looked into his eyes. “I wouldn’t hurt you.” She said softly.

“I would probably deserve it.” He joked with a slight grin. “I never meant to hurt you.”

She nodded before she looked at his face, tears still in her eyes. Her eyes focused on his soft lips before they looked back into his eyes, and then she leaned in to kiss him on the lips. 

He gently kissed her back as he placed his hand on her cheek, his fingers tangled in her hair. However, Hermione pressed her lips against his harder, wanting, needing him. This new urgency took Sam by surprise, and he pulled her lips away from his so he could catch his breath. “Hermione.” He whispered. “We can’t do this. You’re vulnerable right now, and I would be taking advantage of you. I’m sorry.”

Hermione looked back down as if his words hurt her somehow. “Please don’t be upset with me.” Sam pleaded, not sure of how much more sadness he could stand coming from her.

“I’m not.” She said softly. “You’re probably right anyways, and I hate it when you’re right.” She looked up and gave him a slight smile.

Sam grinned at her, his dimples forming in the process. Hermione ran her fingers over his dimples and kissed them gently, causing Sam to blush. “And you wonder why I fell for you.” Hermione teased slightly.

“I thought it was my good looks?” Sam joked with a grin.

Hermione laughed slightly and blushed, remembering the things she had wrote in her diary and he read, since she accidentally handed him the wrong book.  
“Hah! I got you to laugh.” Sam smiled at her.

Hermione slapped him on the shoulder. “That’s not fair.”

Sam smiled, but then his smiled faded as he took on a serious tone. “Can I ask you something?”

Hermione nodded and looked at him with worry. Sam hesitated, but he managed to find the courage to ask her. “What did you always want for your first time? Sex that is.”  
Her cheeks turned bright red as she looked away from him for a moment. “I don’t know.”

Sam put his hand underneath her chin and made her look at him. “There is nothing to be embarrassed about,” he reassured her. “Part of the reason I don’t want to do this yet is because I want your first time to be special. I don’t want it to be in some crappy hotel like this after a bad event, and I don’t want to hurt you. I would like it to be romantic, unless you find that too cheesy.”

“No. That’s fine.” She replied simply. “To be honest, I kind of pictured us having sex here before all of this stuff happened.”  
Sam looked at her with shock. “You did?”

 

She nodded before changing her position so that she sat on his lap facing him. She slowly ran her hands underneath his jacket overtop of his shoulders so she could slide the jacket off of his arms. After tossing the jacket aside, she kissed him hard on the lips. Sam kissed her back, but as the intensity of the passion rose, he pulled away. “Hermione-“

Hermione cut him off and pressed her lips back against his, not taking no for an answer. She slid her hands underneath his shirt, pulling it off of him, their lips only separating so she could raise the shirt off over his head. Eventually, Sam pulled away for a minute to look her in the eyes. “Are you sure about this?” He asked as his heart beat faster in his chest.  
She nodded and slowly started unbuttoning her blouse. Sam grabbed her hands and made her stop. “I promise I won’t hurt you, but let me do that.” He said before letting her hands go.

Hermione moved her hands away and let them drop to her side. Sam grabbed either side of her top and ripped it open, the buttons either going through the holes or popping off somewhere in the room. A gasp came from Hermione’s mouth as she looked at him. Her heart pounded away in her chest after he did that, but it wasn’t in fear, it was more of a turn on.

After several minutes of undressing and admiring each other’s bodies, Sam gently picked Hermione up and laid her down on the bed. He carefully laid on top of her and pulled her body close, making her feel enveloped by him, almost drowning in him. He wanted to make her feel safe more than anything. He placed one last gentle kiss on her lips before looking at her lovingly. “I promise I won’t hurt you.” He repeated before he finally made their bodies connect as one.


	10. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean let out a huff. “I hate the law.” 
> 
> Sam chuckled at his brother. “Because you’re always breaking it!”
> 
> “It’s only illegal if you get caught!” Dean exclaimed at his brother. “Anyways, we should head back today. We will have to report to Dumbledore about everything that happened, especially Remus.”

This particular hotel room had been the quietest one the Winchesters had ever stayed in. Usually Dean was snoring away, keeping Sam awake for part of the night, but right now, Dean wasn’t in the hotel room. Sam laid in the bed next to Hermione, his body partly huddled against hers under the covers, or what was left of the covers since one of the sheets had somehow entangled itself around Hermione, covering every aspect of her body. Other then the rhythmic breathing of Sam and Hermione, the room remained completely quiet and still, something Sam hadn’t experienced in a long time.

A few rays of sunlight shined through the window, hitting Sam directly on his face. His hand automatically covered his eyes, but he knew it was time to wake up. He gently rubbed his sleepy eyes with his hands before yawning and sitting up in bed. Glancing over at the brunette in the bed next to him, a smile spread across Sam’s lips. He noticed the sheet entangled around her body, but smirked at the sight of her bushy hair flowing freely around her head in a big mess. 

Hearing the doorknob being moved, Sam quickly found his boxers on the floor and slid them on. He turned to the door to see his brother, Dean, entering the hotel room with a bag of food. Sam pressed a finger to his lips and glanced quickly at Hermione on the bed to let Dean know he should keep quiet and not disturb her. Dean nodded and quietly walked over to the table off to one side of the room, placing the bag of breakfast down. 

Sam crept over to his duffle bag, pulling out a white tank top to wear with his black form-fitting boxers. After he had covered his midsection, he sat down at the table with Dean. He tried to ignore the big grin on Dean’s face since Dean knew what they had done. “So how did it go?” Dean asked softly with the most mischievous grin ever. 

Sam just put on his bitch face look to let Dean know he wasn’t going to answer that question. After he did this, Hermione moaned and stirred on the bed. She rubbed her eyes and looked around the room, seeing Dean and Sam sitting at the table. Her cheeks turned red and she was thankful that the sheet had wrapped around her body during the middle of the night. “Clothes are becoming an issue.” She said embarrassedly. 

Sam stood up with one swift movement and grabbed Hermione’s bag for her. Then he scooped her up into his arms, her body still wrapped in the sheet, and he carried her to the bathroom, setting her down at the entrance to the bathroom. He handed the bag to her as she kept the sheet wrapped around her with her arms. “I can still walk.” She stated quietly.

Sam grinned at her, making his dimples show. “Are you sure about that?” He questioned quietly. “Especially after all the sex we had last night?”

The blush returned to Hermione’s cheeks again as she entered the bathroom and shut the door. After a few minutes of being in the bathroom, Hermione came out fully clothed in a t-shirt and jeans, her hair combed, and she carried the sheet in her arms. She threw it on the bed along with her bag now that she no longer needed it. 

Hermione joined the brothers at the table but she sat down slowly, as if she were in some type of pain. Sam looked at her worriedly. “Are you okay?” He asked with his voice gentle but an octave higher than normal to show his concern.

She nodded and her cheeks turned red again. “Just a little sore.” She admitted in front of Dean.  
“I’m sorry.” Sam apologized in a whisper, guilt on his face. 

A sweet smile spread over Hermione’s lips. “Don’t be. Considering there were multiple times, it’s to be expected.”

This time around, Sam’s cheeks were the ones turning red. Dean just chuckled from the other side of the table. “It’s about time you two worked things out.” He joked while opening the bag of breakfast he had brought for all three of them. It just contained six breakfast burritos, two for each of them. He handed two to Sam, two to Hermione, and kept the other two for himself. Being the hungry man that Dean always was, he pulled the wrapper off of his first burrito and bit into it, almost devouring half of it already. 

Once he chewed and swallowed, he glanced at his brother and smirked again. “You’re one to talk, Sam. It looks like Hermione did quite a number on you also.” He commented before taking another huge bite of the burrito.

Sam furrowed his brow in confusion. “What do you mean?”

Dean grinned, enjoying every minute of the torture he was putting his brother through. “You have bite and claw marks on your shoulders and neck.” He explained before shoving the last bite of his first burrito into his mouth.

The red in Sam’s cheeks turned to a bright scarlet color. Hermione reached for one of her burritos and smiled at Dean a little. “He liked it too.” She let out a short laugh before starting to eat hers.

“It’s always the quiet bookworm types that shock you the most. They’re usually the kinkiest.” Dean stated before starting in on his second burrito. He devoured his breakfast like he had never eaten a day in his life.

Sam finally started eating his first burrito after the redness in his cheeks had disappeared a bit. “If I recall, there were a few choice words coming out of your mouth that I would not have expected from Miss Hermione Granger.” He smirked, trying to embarrass her right back.

An evil smirk came over Hermione’s mouth. “Oh no. Please don’t tell Dumbledore so he gives me a detention.” She teased him slightly as she started in on her second burrito now, almost ravenously, like she had been hungry after what Sam and her had done.

Hermione swallowed a chunk of her food and spoke directly to both brothers. “May I ask you two a question?”

“Of course.” Sam replied softly as he still ate his burrito.

“If you two weren’t doing this, hunting that is, what kind of career do you think you would have had?” She asked, laying the question on them at full force. This was the type of questions the boys didn’t like thinking about at times because it was a reminder of the life they didn’t have, and probably would never have as long as they had to keep hunting.

“I probably would have been a mechanic like my dad. He owned a body shop with another guy and I probably would have followed in his footsteps.” Dean replied before finishing up his second burrito. He never had planned on going to college or doing anything exciting with his life, just doing enough to get by was the way he liked it. “Sam over there was studying to be a lawyer.”

“Really?” Hermione questioned with interest.

Sam nodded. “That was before a lot of things happened.” He said before finishing up his food also.

“Well, my parents are dentists so I’m sure they would love me to do something boring, but they ended up with a magical daughter. I kind of want to do something with magical law enforcement.” Hermione explained as she threw her burrito wrappers in the bag that Dean had brought the food in.

Dean let out a huff. “I hate the law.”

Sam chuckled at his brother. “Because you’re always breaking it!”

“It’s only illegal if you get caught!” Dean exclaimed at his brother. “Anyways, we should head back today. We will have to report to Dumbledore about everything that happened, especially Remus.”

Hurt reappeared on Hermione’s face. Sam saw her sadness and reached over to place his hand on her knee. “Hey. It’s going to be okay. He died protecting us and that was an honorable thing to do. He wouldn’t want you to linger over his death. He would want you to move on and try to be happy.”

Hermione nodded without saying a word before she stood up and picked up any belongings she may have left scattered around the room. She quickly shoved them into her bag and looked ready to go. Sam quickly threw on some clothes while Dean started to load their bags into the Impala. He started up the car and waited in the driver’s seat for Hermione and Sam to catch up.

Sam pulled Hermione close and looked down at her since he always towered over her. “Are you sure I didn’t hurt you last night?” He asked gently, tucking a bit of her brown hair behind her ear with his hand.

She smiled up at him sweetly. “I’m sure.”

After Sam had made sure she was okay, the two of them walked out to the Impala, throwing what belongings they hadn’t already thrown in, into the trunk of the car. Sam hopped into the passenger seat, letting Hermione sit in the back. Sometimes their possessions flooded into one side of the back seat so there was no room for Sam to sit back there anyways. Plus with how small Hermione was, it was easy for her to curl up and fall asleep during the long ride back to Hogwarts.

Dean pulled out of the hotel parking lot and headed back towards Hogwarts. He decided to leave the radio off in case Hermione wanted to doze off a bit. After knowing that Sam and her had sex, Dean didn’t blame her if she wanted to get a bit more sleep before getting back to her school. It was going to be hell to confront all of her friends and Dumbledore about Remus’ death.

Sure enough, after only being on the road a few minutes, Hermione’s head was leaned against the back window, her eyes closed as she had fallen asleep. Sam shifted so he could glance into the backseat. He smiled as he saw Hermione sleeping and then he turned back to the front so he could talk to his brother. “We should stop to get some snacks in a couple of hours. If she’s still asleep, I’ll pick something out for her.” Sam explained staring out the window as the green trees passed him by in a blur.

A couple of hours into the drive, Dean did stop at a gas station. He wanted to fill the Impala up tight, giving them enough gas to get to Hogwarts without stopping again. Sam went inside to get the snacks while Dean filled up the gas tank. He picked up three bags of chips, three candy bars, and three sodas, one for each of them to eat on the way back. He quickly gave the cashier the money for the snacks and even the gas Dean was putting into the car. 

Sam hopped back into the front seat of the car, holding a brown paper bag full of the snacks. He didn’t want to wake Hermione up, but he didn’t want her to be starving either. Reaching his hand into the back seat, he nudged her leg gently. 

Hermione quickly woke up and looked at Sam. “Are we there already?” She asked, glancing around for a moment before realizing they weren’t.  
“No,” Sam replied. “I got you some snacks and thought you might want them.”

Another sweet smile played across Hermione’s lips. “Thanks.” She said simply.

Sam handed her the three items he had gotten for her. Hermione opened up the bag of chips first and munched on them as quietly as possible since chips always tended to be a noisy snack. Dean hopped back into the driver’s seat once the gas tank was full. He put the keys back into the ignition and started the Impala up. “Listen to my baby purr.” He said before putting the car into shift and driving away from the gas station.

As the three made their trip back to Hogwarts, they all worried about how they would deal with the tragedies they had witnessed. They all stayed rather quiet as they munched on their snacks, drowning in their thoughts about how things would be different when they got back. Sam and Hermione finally had made a big step in their relationship and now they would have to keep it hidden since Sam and Dean still had to proof the castle some more. Soon enough, all three of them would have to deal with how things would be different now that Hogwarts had come into view a couple of hours later.


	11. Watchful Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neville looked up at her, seeing the panic in her face. “Don’t worry. You’re one of my friends and I would never tell on you,” he explained before a slight blush crept into his cheeks and he avoided her eyes again by staring at the ground. “I was just wondering if you two might be able to help me because I’m not that great with girls and there is one I kind of like.”

Things were definitely different for Sam and Hermione once they got back to Hogwarts. Besides the looming Apocalypse outside their doors, and the battle with Voldemort on the way, Sam and Hermione also had to keep their relationship hidden. It wasn’t that hard to keep it hidden, especially since Sam was more than careful or he wouldn’t even allow them to do things at certain times, but they just didn’t want to get caught, especially by a student who would tell a professor, or even worse, Dumbledore.

An entire week had already passed since they had been back, and of course the story of Remus Lupin’s death had been spread around Hogwarts, and the death of Fenrir Greyback. Some students, especially those in Slytherin, didn’t really care that either had died, or simply found pleasure in it considering both had been werewolves, and amongst Slytherins, that was considered anything far from a pureblood. To be a werewolf was almost just as bad as being a mudblood in the eyes of a pureblood Slytherin.

Despite the Slytherins and their harsh words about Remus, many students were still in mourning. Hermione had been the one to break the news to her fellow friends, especially her Gryffindor ones and that of Harry and Ron. Harry took it the hardest considering Remus was the last living Marauder and closest friend of his parents since Sirius had died in his fifth year. Even after Hermione had explained the events in detail, her friends still hounded her about what had happened; wanting to know more, but she simply could not offer any further information.

It was times like those when Hermione would sneak off to be with Sam. She loved her friends dearly, but having to repeat the story and envision what had happened in her head over and over again, was not something she looked forward to almost everyday. A part of her felt like her friends just didn’t believe her story or they couldn’t let the fact that Remus was dead sink in. There were times that even Hermione felt that way but she tried to move on and be happy with what she had now and that was Sam.

On her way to go visit Sam in Binn’s classroom after being hounded by her friends again, Hermione sighed happily, having a boyfriend for the first time, and he was a man, which is something most of the other girl students didn’t have when it came to their boyfriend. Her man had been through terrible things like she had so he understood most of what she had been through. This made Hermione feel even happier since it had taken so long for her to end up with Sam.

After arriving in the classroom, Dean off elsewhere, probably hitting on some students, Hermione shut the door quietly and made sure it was locked before walking over to the desk. Sam was reading a book while a bit of hair had fallen in his face, just the way Hermione liked it. A smile crept across her lips as she approached his desk and sat her bag down gently. “Reading anything interesting?” She inquired, wondering what his subject of choice was for the day.

Glancing up from the reading material, Sam smiled at her, obviously happy to see her. “Just reading my dad’s journal,” he replied before placing it aside and focusing on her. “I’m glad that you’re here but I hope you were careful so you weren’t seen.” Sam was always concerned about getting caught, something that Hermione had eased up on after their time in the hotel. A part of her didn’t care if she was caught, mainly because she had fallen in love with Sam. Plus, Hermione was of age, and Sam wasn’t a professor there, so they really had no reason to be so secretive.

Hermione grinned at him slightly before sitting down on his lap. “Of course I was careful. I even locked the door.”

“Good.” Sam said with a smirk as he pressed his lips against hers hard before picking her up with no effort and setting her down on top of the desk. As Sam and Hermione kissed on Sam’s desk, little did they know that a fellow student had peaked in through the window and caught a glimpse of them.

The next day as Hermione walked to class, she was stopped by one of her fellow Gryffindor students: Neville Longbottom. He approached her kind of shyly and nervously, as if something were bothering him and he had to let it off his chest. However, Hermione didn’t know that he was the one who had seen her with Sam in the classroom.

“Is something wrong?” Hermione asked, seeing the nervousness written all over Neville’s face and body gestures.

Neville shifted his foot awkwardly, looking down a bit as he responded to Hermione’s question. “I s-saw you with Sam Winchester yesterday. You two were kissing in Binn’s classroom.”

Hermione’s eyes went wide and her heart started to beat faster in fear. “Neville, I-I don’t know what to say.” A part of her told her to lie right then and there but she just couldn’t. Neville was still her friend and no matter how much she didn’t want to get in trouble, she knew that she couldn’t lie to him, especially since he had actually seen it. She didn’t want to pretend that Neville was stupid and just seeing things, like most of her other friends would have done since Neville was known for being kind of klutzy.

Neville looked up at her, seeing the panic in her face. “Don’t worry. You’re one of my friends and I would never tell on you,” he explained before a slight blush crept into his cheeks and he avoided her eyes again by staring at the ground. “I was just wondering if you two might be able to help me because I’m not that great with girls and there is one I kind of like.”

Shock ran through Hermione’s veins as she heard what Neville had just said. He wanted her help; her help along with Sam’s in order to be able to impress a girl. Hermione never thought that she would have anyone come to her for advice or even a lesson in this case, especially when it came to the rules of love and relationships, if there were any.  
“I guess we could talk to Sam about it but I’m not quite sure how he’s going to react or feel about it since you know about us,” she explained still sounding a bit unsure about all of this. “I was headed to class anyways so you can just follow me.”

As Hermione led the way to class, several thoughts clouded her mind. What if Neville told someone? What if Neville turned around and got what he wanted and then just turned them in? Hermione knew better then to think Neville would actually betray her like that, but a part of her just couldn’t help think it since Sam was older than her, and Dumbledore or anyone for that matter, might think he was taking advantage of Hermione. If this ended badly, she would probably be expelled from Hogwarts and Sam would be shipped off immediately.

Once the two entered the classroom, Sam looked up from the desk since he was already sitting there quietly, reading the journal again. He had gotten used to this routine since Hermione typically visited him before her classes started. When Sam saw Neville though, confusion filled his mind, wondering what he would want, but then there was also some slight fear that perhaps Hermione had finally realized she wanted to date someone her own age and had moved onto Neville.

Keeping his cool and acting like an adult, Sam greeted them both. “Hello Hermione and Neville. May I inquire as to why you are here?” Sam shocked himself slightly when he realized how professional he sounded.

Hermione let out a sigh, knowing that Sam wasn’t going to like this one bit, but she found the courage to tell him anyways. “He knows, Sam.” She finally let out but not giving an explanation since she knew Sam could figure it out on his own.

Sam’s face turned completely grim but he still kept calm as he turned his focus to Neville. “I’m not sure what you would like to gain from having this information Mr. Longbottom.” He said, as if thinking that Neville would use the information into blackmailing them somehow since most students would use such information to gain full marks in his class at the end of the term.

Neville’s cheeks were bright red as he responded. “I was actually looking for help. You’re older and you have more experience with women. There is someone I like and I don’t know how to impress her.” He answered, not really wanting to gain anything but just looking for some help. He could have taken the information about Hermione and Sam and used it for his own benefit, but he didn’t. Instead, he just wanted to know if they would help him.

“Oh.” Sam said since it was all he could really think of to spill out of his mouth at the moment. There were many things he thought of Neville saying, but that definitely was not one of them. In fact, the whole idea of it just kind of confused him. He had never been that great with girls, not like Dean had been, so it even surprised him that someone would come to him and ask him for that kind of advice.

After thinking about it for a couple of minutes in silence, Sam finally made his decision. “I guess we can help you.” He stated with a slight smile.

Neville grinned with joy. “I promise I won’t tell anyone what I saw. I wasn’t going to anyways since I wouldn’t want to hurt Hermione like that.” He explained. “I’m not quite sure how to start all of this though.”

“First of all, do you actually know this girl and talk to her?” Sam asked, needing a bit of background information if he was going to help Neville at all.

Neville nodded. “I’m actually friends with her. I like her but I don’t know how to let her know it or how to impress her.” He sighed, looking down and feeling stressed about it since he had liked this girl for some time.

Sam nods as if he understands. “The first thing you should figure out is what she likes. Do you know what she likes because then maybe you could buy her something.”  
“Well, she does like weird creatures and jewelry that is homemade.” Neville responded with a dead giveaway as to who the mystery girl was. Not too many girls inside Hogwarts were like that.

“There you go. You could always buy her a book on one of the creatures or actually make some jewelry for her. It might seem a bit girly to make jewelry, but I’m sure she would appreciate that,” Sam explained with a grin on his face. “Either that or you could buy her some supplies to make jewelry and ask if she wants help.

“Then she will know that I like her?” Neville questioned, wrinkling his forehead a little since he didn’t think that made sense.

Sam shrugged before answering. “She might know after that or if she likes what you two were doing, just explain that it would be fun to do something like that again. If she agrees, maybe you can sneak it in and say next time it could be a date. I think if she agrees to hang out again, then she probably likes you too. Words don’t have to be said all the time to express feelings.”

“One last thing,” requested Neville. “What about kissing? I’m not sure if I’m any good at it so I was wondering if you two could kiss and kind of show me how it’s done.” The blush crept back into his cheeks for asking such a favor of them.

Sam’s eyes focused on Hermione, trying to figure out what her answer would be but he didn’t have to since she nodded as if it were okay. Standing up from his desk, Sam walked over to her and approached her like he normally would before stopping. Then he placed one hand on her cheek while looking into her eyes. Once he could see into her soul, he closed his eyes and leaned in before pressing his lips against hers. 

Hermione kissed him back and Sam could feel the heat rising in her cheeks since his hand was still on her cheek while they kissed. When he finally pulled away, sure enough, her cheeks were red from embarrassment since they had an audience. She smiled at Sam shyly before looking at Neville. “I hope that helps.”

Neville’s cheeks weren’t red at all since he had studying the kiss instead of actually thinking too much about it. “I’ll try to work with that I guess. Thanks a lot both of you. I’ll leave you both alone now.” He smiled at the both of them before quietly running out of the room as if he couldn’t wait to find his crush and test out his new skills that he gained from the lesson.

Little did any of them know that during that last kiss, another student had actually caught the action. However, this student wouldn’t be so forgiving as to keep the information to himself. This student would spread it around the school and then go straight to Dumbledore, trying to cause Hermione as much pain as ever since this student didn’t particularly like mudbloods as he called them. Yes, Draco Malfoy had caught Hermione Granger and a fellow professor kissing so this caused him great joy knowing that he could get the mudblood and the muggleborn both in trouble. In fact, Draco walked down the hallway with his trademark sneer on his face as he was on his way to Dumbledore’s office.


	12. Saying Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam inhaled deeply as he prepared to answer her question the best way possible. “I’m leaving,” he uttered quietly, his face almost filled with anguish as if this wasn’t an easy decision for him. “Dean and I feel we don’t serve any further purpose here, and although we’ve never really had a proper home, we are needed in America. We have contacts there, and the closest people we consider family are there too. I just don’t see how we can help here anymore. We just don’t belong.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. This fic was a bit different in the old days and was called Supernatural 101, but I had it posted on hpff and a couple of other sites that are really strict about what you put in fics, including no student/teacher relationships, so I had to change it around to fit to their needs. Needless to say, this is how it is after I changed it so that it would be accepted. 
> 
> I still hope you all liked it. :D

It was early morning the next day when Hermione received an owl at breakfast. Barely any other students were awake besides her when the tawny owl swooped down and dropped the letter by her bowl of cereal. Reaching out to touch the off-colored white parchment, Hermione opened it and began to read the message written inside. Seeing the handwriting of Sam, Hermione’s heart fluttered in fear. On top of that, the letter was requesting to see her immediately. Why hadn’t he just sought her out within the castle? It was unlike him to send an actual letter.

Refolding the letter, she quickly gathered her bag and the book she had been reading before heading towards the office that Sam had been staying in. 

After reaching the office, Hermione spotted Sam instantly, sitting behind the desk since Binns was probably off elsewhere. Dean wasn’t anywhere around either, and that sort of had Hermione on edge, her heart pounding in rhythmic fear. Not to mention, Sam’s expression was stern, his body seemed a bit rigid. Something was off, and she couldn’t quite tell what.

Entering the office, Hermione chose to sit down in the seat across from the desk, placing her bag down on the floor. What was to happen next, Hermione was anything but prepared for.

Sam’s soft eyes didn’t look at her. Instead they stared out the window, as if lost in some distant daydream. He ran his fingers through his long dark hair before he finally turned to look at her, his eyes a bit glassy. Something had to be wrong.

“Is something wrong?” Hermione asked, her voice low and full of fear.

Sam inhaled deeply as he prepared to answer her question the best way possible. “I’m leaving,” he uttered quietly, his face almost filled with anguish as if this wasn’t an easy decision for him. “Dean and I feel we don’t serve any further purpose here, and although we’ve never really had a proper home, we are needed in America. We have contacts there, and the closest people we consider family are there too. I just don’t see how we can help here anymore. We just don’t belong.” 

“You’re leaving?” Hermione asked Sam with hurt in her voice.

Sam looked at Hermione with his soft puppy eyes. “Hermione, don’t do this here.”

Standing up, Sam approached Hermione and kneeled before her. “You know just as well as I, that in the long run, this wouldn’t have worked out.” He explained, keeping his voice calm and collected. “I care about you, and that’s why I have to leave. Me being here puts you in more danger.”

“You can’t leave. You have to protect the school from the supernatural.” She pleaded with him as she was on the verge of tears. “I love you.”

Sam leaned up and kissed Hermione on the lips gently. “I love you too, and if we are really supposed to be together, then we will see each other again someday.” He explained with hope in his voice.

Hermione leaned forward and buried her face in his chest before she started sobbing. “I want to go with you.” She said, but was muffled by his chest.

“I know, but you can‘t. You would be leaving behind your friends, family, and not complete your education.” He explained, pulling her away and looking into her eyes. “I’m not going to drag you around with me for my own selfish reasons and even ruin your life. I just won’t do that. God knows enough people already die because of us, and I don‘t want to risk you dying either.”

“So I can’t even contact you?” She asked, sniffling and wiping away her tears.

“No,” he replied simply at first. “I’ll be on the road so you can’t write and I don’t see any phones at Hogwarts. I just think it’s better this way.”

“Please.” Hermione begged.

“You’ll move on Hermione. You’ll find a man better than me, one that deserves you.” He explained and then stood up. “Dean and I have to pack before we can go, but you can say goodbye if you want to. I wouldn’t blame you if you didn’t want to after everything.”

After those words were spoken, Sam left the office while Hermione went to her dorm, crawled into bed, and cried hysterically. Every fiber of her being felt hopeless and lost like she would never love again. Sam was her first love and just as soon as she had his love, he went and ripped it away from her without the promise of ever seeing or speaking to him again.

When it came time for the brothers to leave though, Hermione sucked up her sadness and found what little courage she had left to say goodbye to Sam. Heading out to Hagrid’s hut, she saw the black Impala parked by the hut, the Winchesters packing their bags into the trunk. She had to say goodbye to Sam, even if it was to remind him of what he would be missing.

Slamming the trunk shut, Sam looked out into the distance, only to see that Hermione was approaching in a sweater and a pair of jeans. No matter what she wore, she always looked beautiful to him. Swallowing hard, he stepped closer to her, finding it harder to say goodbye knowing that she came here even after what he said to her. “We’re already to go. I didn’t think you would actually come.” 

“I came because I really did love you, Sam.” She confessed and looked away, taking a deep breath to hold back the tears she knew she would shed if she didn’t.

“I know, and I really loved you too.” Sam replied and pulled her into his warm arms, hugging her tightly before he leaned down and kissed her on the lips passionately one last time. “Goodbye.”

Then he pulled away quickly and opened the passenger side door of the Impala before sitting down in it quietly and not even looking at Hermione. If he did, he knew he wouldn’t be able to keep it together.

Hermione’s breath hitched in her chest as the tears stung at her eyes. It felt like her heart had been ripped out and now she was watching as the Impala drove down away into the distance. Luckily, Hagrid was outside since it was his hut the car was by and he wrapped an arm around Hermione to try and comfort her. “Everything will turn out.”

As Hermione cried and watched the car continue to fade into the distance, she knew this would be the last time she ever saw Sam Winchester, or at least for now..


End file.
